Just a Dream
by MindLezz
Summary: AU [NaruHina, SasuSaku] A girl who is living a dream. A boy who is trying to accomplish a dream. A couple who is trying to create their dream. Lives mend and tales begin in the industrial city of Konoha.
1. Melancholy Days

**Author's Notes**: I'm replacing "AI" with this; I think it's a worthy substitute. I'm sorry for disappointing you, but I see no future for that "short and quick" fic any longer.

Ah, a naruhina I decided to write inspired by a Korean film I saw quite a long time ago. The film was translated from Korean to Vietnamese, so the title in Vietnamese is "A Wanting Dream of One Person." Of course, that title is just a little odd, so I decided on "Just a Dream." Now, I'm going to switch everything around and reverse a few roles, so I guess you can say it's another alternate universe.

I will always have sasusaku present just because I love them a lot, and I will also have nejiten because I love them as well. No other pairings yet, and I don't really plan on placing any other couples in. Perhaps there will be a few hints here and there, but nothing too apparent.

**Characters:** I will enlist a few OC's in this story, as well as a few that are familiar in the series. I can tell you now that Hyuuga Hanabi will be an antagonist, or more of a brat really. I don't know her well, and so I can't truly say I feel guilty for making her one.

I would like to introduce you to **Hanna. **Hyuuga Hiashi's wife. If you can imagine a rich lady with very dark, dyed black hair, thin eyebrows, and a large hat carrying around a 2000 dollar Prada bag, then I think you've got her.

Next is **Hoshi**. He is Hiashi's son. He's somewhat of a player, but he's an idiot. He has dark hair combed smoothly back with large eyes and a dopey grin plastered on his face all the time unless he's running in fear, and then he's just pathetic.

Any other characters will simply be introduced before the chapters in the author's notes or just randomly in the chapter. In this one there is **Sister Jun**, who you will meet briefly. Explanation for the sister part, she's a nun, and she runs an orphanage.

**Basic Story:** In the original, girl is orphaned, girl is adopted, life is made hell by certain people, girl meets two strange men one night, girl meets one man again, girl falls in love, happily ever after. Some what, the man she falls in love with happens to be an aspiring singer. I have no intention of writing my main man as an aspiring singer. He'll be an aspiring something else, other than that, I think you'll get it rather quickly.

**Disclaimer:** I will say this _once_ and only _once_. This applies to the rest of the story and all the next chapters. I do **not** own "Naruto"; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators. Also, I will not be held responsible for anyone that might be upset with the explicitness of language, or groping in this story. Any e-mails/reviews I receive from anyone offended by anything (unless it's reasonable) will by responded with a big finger and a very upset authoress.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Just a Dream." Chapter 1: Melancholy Days

The midday sun glared at the tiny brown chapel with intensity as the wind breezed through the tiny courtyard. A young girl with violet hair and pearl eyes blinked tearfully as she looked back at the building, which had been her home for most of her life. She then looked at the group of small children gathered before her to bid farewell and allowed her eyes to linger on a slightly taller individual in black before she glanced at the ground, unable to hold her emotions in any longer.

A delicate hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see the gentle eyes of Sister Jun, who had been her caretaker for as long as she can remember. The Sister had light wrinkles on her pale face, intense azure eyes, and carried herself in an extremely proper manner as an example for all the children to follow. "It's alright, Hinata. You'll be fine." The Sister whispered tearfully. "You knew this day would come eventually; I just hadn't realized," she choked, "that is would come so soon." She wiped at her eyes and embraced the violet-haired girl.

Hinata let out a small sob and clutched onto Jun's black garment, unable to speak, she merely held her old caretaker with all the strength she can manage. "I won't forget you Sister Jun. I owe you so much."

Sister Jun held Hinata at arms length and produced a weak smile. "Now child, you know you don't owe my anything. Just having you in my orphanage was enough." She wiped her own and Hinata's tears away. "It is the children and I who truly owe you anything." Jun motioned over to the little ones bundled together with their lips pouting and their eyes wide full of unshed tears. She let out a quick laugh of amusement at their cuteness. Hinata felt her heart melt at the sight and shook her head.

"I-I…" She turned around to the tall, dark-haired man standing near a sleek black sports car patiently waiting for her to finish with her good-byes. "Sister I-…"

"You'll be fine child," Jun said gently and ushered her over to the black car. "From now on you'll lead a better life. You don't have to do anymore chores…" She added a hint of amusement in her voice at Hinata's reaction.

"B-but I don't mind doing chores." Hinata protested and shook her head vigorously.

"No more baby-sitting." Jun raised an eyebrow.

"I-I love the children." Hinata insisted and glanced over at the little group.

"You'll have a family." Jun said with a sigh.

"B-but I-I've considered you all to be my family…" Hinata mumbled the last part.

"You'll have a _new_ family, one that can buy you clothes, give you larger portions of food so you don't have to eat one meal a day in order to feed the children, allow you to have so many other luxuries than this dainty old place." Sister Jun gave her a tap on the nose and a wink. "It'll be fine; I promise."

Hinata fumbled with her luggage and nodded bravely. She gave a final bow and turned to walk away. "Hinata-sama!" a voice called. Chubby hands wrapped themselves around her legs. Hinata looked with wide eyes behind her back and noticed a little girl clutching onto her pants very tightly. "Don't go!" The little girl rubbed her tear stained face into the fabric. "You can't go."

Hinata sniffed and turned around again. "You know I have to Ayane." She untangled the little girl's arms from around herself. "You know I have to," she repeated. Ayane's lower lip quivered. She glanced at the ground crying uncontrollably. "I'll come back to visit." Hinata promised her. She looked down at Ayane with sad eyes. The little girl's face lit up. She screeched and wrapped her arms around Hinata again.

"You promise?" She led out her pinky, expectant green eyes made way to Hinata's pearl ones.

"Yes. I promise," she pinky swore the little one. Ayane nodded and gave Hinata one last hug before returning to Sister Jun. Hinata took a glance back at the group waving enthusiastic good-byes and wishing her good luck. She swallowed hard and turned to the tall man. "Here goes."

As she approached the man, she noticed his eyes were the same pearl color as her own, but she held in her surprise. She then noticed the man's hardened features softened upon her approach. "Hello, sir, I am Hinata." She bowed and introduced herself.

The man simply nodded. "I know." He sounded gruff. "I am Hiashi, your new caretaker." _'Your father,'_ He added silently. Hinata bowed again.

"Thank you sir," she responded quietly.

"Get in," he ushered her into the car. She nodded and proceeded. _'I'm going... home…'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Five minutes!" A voice called.

"Arg, hurry up!" Another shrieked.

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot!"

"Well get out of my way you tramp!"

"How dare you!"

"Girls," a commanding voice stopped the impending brawl. The two girls immediately stopped and turned their attention to their mistress and boss, Hyuuga Hanna. "What do you two think you're doing!" She questioned them. They remained silent. "This is inappropriate behavior; you two should know better!" She scolded them. Her brown eyes narrowed in a deadly glare. The girls looked down at their feet. "Well!" Hanna questioned. "What do you have to say for yourselves!"

"Nothing Mrs. Hyuuga," They answered in unison. "We will never do it again."

"Damn right. Next time it happens both of your saggy asses are out of here, do you understand! This is a respectable business I have here; I can easily replace two wenches like you any day. Get your damn garments on and get the hell out of my face!" Hanna shoved the two girls to their respected places.

"Sakura!" Hanna screeched through the noise of the crowd. "Sakura, get over here now!"

"Yes Mrs. Hyuuga," Sakura answered her. She shoved through the crowded room, tipping over the fabrics scattered all across the room. Her heel clad feet tangled in articles of clothing had her walking with her knees bucked. Her knee length skirt made it especially uncomfortable to sprint over to her very loud boss.

"Saku-." Mrs. Hyuuga stopped abruptly when she saw her assistant fumble before her, dropping papers and clothing in the process. "Why you, oh never mind!" Hanna picked up the fallen materials. "I don't know what I pay you for Sakura!" She dumped it all into the pink-haired girl's hands.

"Sorry Mrs. Hyuuga." Sakura muttered and detangled herself from the fabric. "Is there anything you needed?"

"Where is my husband!" She questioned sharply. "He knows about the importance of this day. If we don't make some sort of an impression on Uchiha's company, everything will go down the drain!" Hanna growled.

"Madam, he said he had some important business to attend to, and that he will make it on time for the event following the show. Please do not stress, your blood pressure is already high enough." Sakura said calmly, with a plastered smile on her face.  
"Shut the hell up, I pay you to assist me, not to dictate me." Hanna commanded and glared at Sakura. "Have the models ready and lined up to go out in two minutes. Make sure they're in the right dresses," Hanna fired at Sakura, who merely nodded and yelled a few commands to the people rushing around before returning her attention to the older woman.

"Anything else?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, as soon as my husband gets here, notify me, and," Hanna paused momentarily when she heard the sound of applause, "make sure not a damn thing is screwed up tonight, understand! A while ago I had to stop a fight from happening. I swear Sakura, you miss a thing like that and your ass is out of my company." She prodded her finger at Sakura's shoulder and stalked off.

Sakura huffed and shuffled the papers in her hands. She glared at Hanna's retreating back. (Inner Sakura: Bitch!) "Jeez," She muttered darkly before proceeding to organize the chaos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So…" Hiashi drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, his eyes glancing back and fourth between Hinata and the road.

"S-so…" she muttered and stared at her hands. "I- I want to t-thank you sir."

Hiashi shook his head. "It's alright." He said simply. Silence enveloped the both of them for a long time. That had been the fourth time she thanked him since they got into the car. He quickly analyzed that she was very polite, and she was also very shy. A light quirk found its way onto his mouth as he pondered the new situation he had created for himself.

"S-sir." Hinata's timid voice got his attention.

"H-huh-." He muttered uncharacteristically, breaking away from his concentration. "W-what?" She pointed at his ringing cell phone. "Oh." His face darkened when he saw the caller. He sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

Hinata waited quietly while he talked on the phone. She picked up a few "uh huhs," and, "reallys," but nothing too interesting. He snapped his cell phone and gripped it tightly. His brows were knitted. _'Something must've angered him…'_ Hinata observed with wide eyes. She blinked and before she knew what was happening, the car took a full turn and skidded in the opposite direction.

She glanced at him with question. "I am needed," Hiashi began, "at one of the premiers my company is putting on right now, more specifically, a premier my wife is putting on." He suddenly sensed Hinata's nerves rise. "Don't worry," he assured, "it won't be bad. You learn to tune her out after one or two days." He let a low, short chuckle escape.

Hinata nodded and smiled, grateful for his support.

**TBC…**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Ending Notes:** I realize it's a long first chapter, but I got it. My other stories will be updated and will still be going. I can't gauruntee extremely quick updates or anything, but I'll try. Do remember that I am a person with life outside of the internet. Sorry for the sudden plop of another story; I just couldn't resist since I've actually been writing this on paper. Really though, my other fics including this one will me finished before I decide to write anything lengthy. Otherwise, chapter updates for "DIB" "BW" and this one, as well as one or two one-shots, will occur. That's about it.

Thank you for reading, much love and appreciation for you all:huggles:


	2. Extra Extravagant

**Author's notes**: Those of you waiting for "DIB" to be updated, I can promise you it will be uploaded by next Tuesday. I got a new computer, and well, I have to transfer all of those files to this one. As for this story, I'm quite excited about it since I enjoyed the Sasusaku in this fic than any other. I'm allowed to be more devious with the couple in this story in a non-lemony way. (insert evil grin here). Well, for the time being, enjoy this fic!

I need to make something clear. I realize that by the time an orphan is eighteen, they're usually out on their own, trying to make a living. Well, Hinata is special. She is twenty-one and was released at that age because I want her to be. I don't know if that's correct or anything, but from what I've heard, I believe that's the truth. **Sasuke and Sakura are two years older than Naruto. **Naruto is twenty-three since I don't want his age to drift to far away from Hinata's. So, if it confuses anyone about the way they're acting and stuff, just ask, I'll explain.

Just a Dream Chapter 2: Extra Extravagant

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hinata could hardly believe her eyes. She and Hiashi arrived at his wife's fashion show. The two of them were standing in the back watching it. Hiashi chuckled at Hinata's amazed expression. Her eyes were wide with excitement and her hands clenched and unclenched with each passing model. The lights, the glamor, the thrill of seeing something so foreign had her aching to see what the rest of the world was like and how much it had changed outside of her orphanage.

"Wow..." she breathed. "Sir," she addressed Hiashi. "W-what is all this? Is it your business? Is this what you do?" she asked unsurely. Hiashi shrugged.

"Not exactly, I own a business company that specializes in advertisement. As a result of that, I have many celebrity clients. My wife sought out the opportunity to show off her designing skills. This," he motioned toward the celebrities sitting in the front row and the eager photographers, "is the outcome."

Hinata blinked. "Oh." She figured it would've been a little odd if Hiashi was a designer. The sound of applause caught her attention. She turned her head to see all of the models strutting around one last time for the finale. A finger tapped her shoulder.

"Come, Hinata." Hiashi said. Hinata found a pink-haired woman standing next to Hiashi and stepped back a little. The woman's presence caught her off guard. She in turn, smiled warmly and spoke.

"Hiashi-sama, Mistress Hanna is waiting for you. She has asked me to tell you to meet her backstage." The woman said in a professional tone. Hiashi rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Sakura," He said to the woman, "this is Hinata, my new adopted daughter." Sakura's eyes widened. She let out a gasp of surprise.

"Y-you don't say." She let out a broken laugh. "You both-you both kind of look alike." Hiashi sent her a glare. Sakura shuddered, "Oh right, yes," she cleared her throat, "nice to meet you Hinata. I am Haruno Sakura."

"P-Pleased to meet you." Hinata greeted politely and shook her hand.

"Sakura," Hiashi addressed the woman, "I leave her in your care. Take her to the reception hall, I will see the two of you there shortly." Sakura nodded. Hiashi then turned to Hinata. "Do not leave her side. I will see you later." With that, he spun his heel and walked away.

Sakura took a deep breath and turned toward Hinata. "Well, shall we go?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The reception hall caught her even more off guard than the fashion show did. The walls were golden, there were reams of ribbon and fabric hung decoratively all over the walls and tables. The chandeliers were encrusted with diamonds, and the food looked absolutely rich with whole fish and oysters, and caviar lined across the buffet table. Hinata could hardly believe her eyes. She was starting to wonder just how grand of a family had adopted her. Obviously the amount of glitz before her did not come cheap.

Sakura smiled. "You get used to it." Her voice caught Hinata off guard. She turned to the pink-haired woman questioningly. "I was amazed by it too," she explained, "but afterthree or fouryears of the same decor and people, it tends to get sickening." Sakura picked at the caviar.

"W-what is that?" Hinata glanced at the black specks in wonder.

"Fish eggs." Sakura answered blandly. Hinata stiffened. _'Fish eggs?'_ "Yeah," Sakura stated, "I don't know how people can call these delicacies either. Personally, I would nevereat the stuff. Extravagant or not, 250 dollars for a few bubbles of salt is not worth it." A wicked grin spread across her face.

Hinata smiled at Sakura's attempt to lighten the wealthy mood. She was beginning to feel as though this new life style would not be so bad. Sure, it wasn't what she was used to, but it seemed to fill spaces she couldn't fill at the orphanage, like a friend her age, for example. Sakura's friendly tone had her feeling welcome just a tad bit more.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Sakura asked skeptically. "You've hardly said a word from the show to here." Hinata fumbled with her hands. "Look, it's ok. From what people tell me, I can be one of the most... annoying... people ever."

"Y-you're not annoying me, S-sakura-sama." Hinata stated firmly in a timid voice.

Sakura let out a light chuckle, "I'm glad to hear it. It's ok if you don't talk much; you're quite easy to read, and besides, I think I can do enough talking for the both of us."

"True, true, very true Sakura, darling." A voice interrupted. Sakura's emerald orbs seemed to change into orange with the way her expression changed from serene to fiery in an instant. She stepped in front of Hinata as if protecting her. Hinata turned to see a very slender, tall, blonde with a large fur coat dangling on one arm and a cigarette in the opposite hand. "Dear, there's no need to get hostile," The blonde's tone made her seem very high class. "After all, we're both here for business, nothing else. If you want to start a fight with me, Sakura dear, I'm afraid we'll have to schedule it elsewhere... well, actually, you'll have to schedule it since you're the one with the secretary job."

"Shut it, Ino-pig!" Sakura growled. "I'm not a brute like you. I wasn't going to start a fight."

"Oh? Well then I'm afraid that gorilla-like stance of yours misled me." Ino sneered. Hinata gulped and backed away from the two slightly.

"Oh, why you!" Sakura's fists clenched.

"And who might this be?" Ino looked past Sakura. "Is she one of the Hyuuga's relatives?" She motioned toward Hinata.

"She happens to be the newest addition to their immediate family, their adopted daughter, as a matter-of-fact." Sakura answered while trying to keep her temper under control.

"Pleased to meet you." Ino said curtly and directed her attention back to Sakura. "Baby-sitting now? My, I'm certainly glad I won or else I'd be where you are right now." She patted Sakura on the head.

"Yeah? And you're lucky I'm under a contract that says I cannot harm any Hyuuga employee." Sakura slapped Ino's hand away, "Because by now I would've ripped your goddamn tongue out and choked you with it."

"I don't think that's possible." Ino stated smartly.

"Oh, with your twiggy anorexic neck, I think it will work." An evil grin spread across Sakura's face. Ino scoffed at her. "And you only won because you cheated!" Sakura accused. Ino shrugged.

"You can't **_prove_** that, and besides, that's not the point. The point is, I'm the model, and you're the one with the crappy job!" Ino teased. Suddenly, her blue orbs lit up, "Sasuke-kun!" she screeched and ran past the other two women, knocking Hinata out of the way in the process.

"Hinata!" Sakura helped the girl worriedly. "Are you alright?" Hinata nodded. She shook her head at the blonde woman who was picking on Sakura. She wanted to ask what they were arguing about, but it was none of her business, so she refrained. At the moment, however, she noticed Sakura's face had turned pale.

"Sakura-sama, a-are you alright?" Hinata asked her.

"I-I'm fine." Sakura answered, her eyes drifting. Hinata followed her gaze to a man with oddly spiked raven hair dressed in a black tuxedo. He had a stunning onyx gaze. She only figured Sakura was infatuated with the man's looks or something. He seemed to have that affect on most of the women around him, well from what she observed anyway.

Sakura slumped with her hands holding the buffet table cloth tightly. Her eyes clenched shut. _'Oh, I thought I had gotten past this!'_ She was trying desperately to get herself under control afterrealizing that her nerves had spiked.Hinata placed a hand on her back. "Sakura are you sure you're ok?"

Sakura's hand covered her mouth. She let out a few coughs before she forced herself to stand up straight. "It's alright Hinata," she brushed Hinata's hand away, "I'll be ok." Although, her steps did falter a bit, Sakura forced herself to remain in control.

Hinata looked away from Sakura unsurely and turned her eyes again toward the raven-haired man, only to find him replaced by a laughing blonde. She observed the blonde septically. He had such energy, such an entrancing style, Hinata briefly wondered if she would be introduced later on.

"Hinata!" Sakura clutched her arm causing her to snap out of her reverie. "Hide me!" Sakura scooted herself behind Hinata's petite form.

"W-wha?" Hinata managed to ask in a daze. The raven-haired man was walking closer. She noticed he had in intense look of determination on his face which was particularly concentrated on her hiding friend. Sakura whispered something that sounded like an apology and an 'I'll see you later,' before she stumbled away. Hinata was generally concerned about her friend and tailed her gaze worriedly after her.

"Miss." The raven-haired man addressed her in his deep voice. Hinata suddenly felt the angry glares of the women in the room land on her.

"U-uh, u-um, y-yes?" Hinata managed to get out.

"Who was that woman behind you?" His intense glare fell on her. Hinata shuddered.

"W-what do you mean?"

"That woman," his voice suddenly held an edgy tone to it. It sounded like a demand, "she was right here, and I think she had pink hair."

"I-I... s-she is- I-I m-mean her n-name is S-sakura, s-sir." She replied meekly. The man's eyes widened.

"Which way did she go?" His voice sounded more urgent, so she figured this was important. Hinata simply pointed. He suddenly took of in the direction Sakura had gone not to long ago muttering a thanks similar to the statements Sakura said before she retreated.

_'Oh no, I'm alone.'_ Hinata realized. She turned away from the crowd of women glaring at her and faced the food. The pastries laid out before her seemed to tingle. She hesitantly grabbed one and took a bite. Well, if she concentrated on the food, at least she'd feel a bit less awkward.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He growled distastefully as he made his way to the corner of the elegant reception hall where the bathrooms were. He was angry because the woman had managed to slip away. He cursed at himself mentally. _'How dare she run!'_ Uchiha Sasuke was not pleased. He stopped in front of the bathrooms hesitantly and took a look around to see that no one was looking before opening the door to the women's bathroom, where he knew she would be hiding.

Sasuke snarled. This was the last place he intended himself to be. He was surrounded by pink wallpaper and flowers and was quite surprised that the bathroom was empty. Well, it was more of a relief, since the last thing he needed were women throwing stuff, or themselves at him, and a big issue and a headline on a newspaper somewhere saying,**"Uchiha Industries ExecutiveCaught in Women's Bathroom Alone. Perhapsthe man really is gay; he's such a recluse."**His publicist would have a fit.

He shook his head and proceeded to look underneath the stalls and in between the cracks of them to find who he was looking for. _'No... no... no–'_ A whimper caught his attention. The corner of his mouth twitched when he finally found her sitting atop a toilet seat, with toilet paper underneath for sanitation purposes (she was always a neat freak). Her hands were wrapped around her legs which here pulled up close to her chest as an attempt to hide.

Sasuke was peering through the crack of the stall. With a triumphant look on his face he simply pushed it open, knowing she would be too shaken to lock it. It seemed he still knew her quite well. "Sakura." He stated simply.

She responded with an, "Eek! What are you doing in the women's bathroom?" Sakura fumbled on the toilet. Her legs fell in a tangle on either side of the toilet with toilet paper flying randomly everywhere. Her hand fell back on the flush causing the toilet to do it's thing, and it also caused her to emit another 'eek!'

Sasuke waited for the toilet to finish its grumble before he promptly replied, "Looking for you, idiot."

"You're not supposed to be in here!" She replied as she tried to compose herself. She closed her legs and forced herself up only to find her face planted in Sasuke's chest and their bodies rather close in the proximity. She heard a, "Hn," come from Sasuke and then a 'click.' Then she knew, they were locked in the stall together... very closely together.

Sakura scoured her mind for solutions, but nothing would be possible at the moment. Sasuke had reversed their positions and now her back was pressed against the door, and her hands were pinned above her head by one of his. Another one of his arms wrapped around her waist. His head dipped low against hers with his lips pressed onto her ear. He whispered, "You don't have to be so paranoid, no one is in here."

Sakura tried struggling against him. "But they're out there! Sasuke, this is against– it's against-." She was momentarily cut off by his nipping. "It's against," she tried once more, "a-a lot!"

"That's not a reason to run away." He growled and looked down sternly at her. "Despite our circumstances it would be best for you to remember that it is not a good idea to run away from me."

"You know I have to-." Sakura reasoned with him.

"Have to what? Hide? Sakura, we both know you can't act, but you could just shut your mouth and pretend you don't know me. It makes the people around you even more conspicuous when you attempt to hide; you're such an idiot." He untucked her blouse. His hand slipped beneath her shirt as she tried to get her hands free.

"I could never do that; it would be awkward! Besides, Hanna will suspect something! You know that woman!" Sakura hissed. "S-Sasuke! Stop that!" His hand traveled farther. "I'm not going to be able to act normal if you don't stop! This," she finally managed to get one of her hands free to stop his hand. "And that," she motioned toward his lustful gaze, "are another reason I hide from you." A blush tainted her cheeks.

Sasuke smirked, "So what, I disorient your professionalism a little bit–."

"Another reason why that woman's wrath is upon me all the time." Sakura cut him off and poked his chest. "Look, I'll keep gathering info and you–." She was cut off by the ring of laughter echoing in the bathroom. "And you quit distracting me!" she finished in a hurried whisper.

Sasuke's expression suddenly changed from amused to concerned. "Shit, how do we get out of here?" He released her other hand and peered above the stall on his toes to see that three models had ventured their way into the bathroom. He found Sakura in a struggle to get her shirt tucked back in. "Forget it." He formulated a plan and untucked her blouse where she just tucked it.

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned as quietly as she could while he crumpled her skirt. "Sasuke-." He firmly placed his lips on hers moving suavely to get them swollen. He then raked his fingers through her hair and slightly smeared her lipstick.

"You know as well as I do, the laughter coming from these girls means they're drunk and disoriented. That means they probably won't recognize us, but they'll definitely be able to recognize what gender we are." He said quietly. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "We'll finish this later. I'll let Shikamaru take care of things with Hyuuga."

"B-but I look–."She protested.

"You can fix yourself outside; there's a wall you can hide behind. Besides, Hanna is too busy mingling with associates to notice what you look like or that you're gone anyway." He peered above the stall once more. "If they ask, we just had sex. That saves me some embarrassment for being in here and will definitely clear up some rumors. "

"And what about me?"

"You're my hoe." Sasuke smirked and opened the lock causing her to fall out of the stall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Uzumaki Naruto laughed out loud as he entered the hall with his best friend Sasuke. As a close family friend of the Hyuuga's, his guardian, Jiraya, held an obligation to attend these formal events, and Naruto with him. Sasuke just happened to be someone his age that he could bond with. However, the bastard had left him in the cloud of women that had appeared as soon as the two of them had entered and did not leave a trace.

Naruto shrugged. It truly did not matter to him since he knew of Sasuke's business, and he knew the guy had things to do. He just hadn't figured that the guy would leave him to deal with his wailing fan club. Naruto cursed and made his way out of the women and snuck away to a place where he would feel most at peace, the buffet table.

He grinned cheekily and rubbed his hands in delight. His eyes traveled up and down the table with sparkles in his eyes. "Ramen... ramen!" Naruto muttered enthusiastically, "ramen, ramen... no ramen...?" He snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Now, why don't they ever have ramen at these fancy parties; it's worthy enough!" He then walked down the lengthy table to the desserts, a place where he could at least have some "decent" food.

Naruto took a hesitant step when he saw a rather small-looking girl with violet hair picking at the pastries rather rapidly. He turned his head to get a better look at her and found an amused grin applying itself to his face. "You... think you've had enough there?" He asked.

Hinata looked at him with surprise and her mouth stuffed full of pastries, which she tried desperately to swallow quickly out of embarrassment. After successfully doing so, she covered her mouth politely with reddened cheeks.

"You must be hungry huh?" Naruto asked in a friendly tone. She nodded vigorously. She realized just how hungry when she began to eat an eclair, and then somehow moved to a cookie, then to a cupcake, then to a mini cheesecake, until she recalled that she had not eaten since the day before yesterday, and even then all she had was a rice ball. Hinata glanced away shyly.

"It's alright," Naruto picked up a cookie and took a bite, "if' is a buff-it afteaw!" He said with his mouth stuffed full of the sweet treat. "Besides," he swallowed, "it's nice to see a girl eating on this end of the table rather than," he pointed at the salad bar, "over there. A lot of these girls are models you know? They're afraid to eat anything with butter!" He said it as if it were truly amazing. "But look, here you are!" He gave her a thumbs up.

Hinata let out a small giggle. She found this blonde man to be very entertaining. "The name's–."

"Dead last." Someone answered for him. Naruto turned and glared at the person; it was the same raven-haired man from before with Sakura behind him. Hinata worriedly glanced at the other woman, who was looking away rather distantly and uncomfortably. Her clothing was disheveled. Hinata briefly wondered what the man had done to her.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto glared at him and turned to the pink-haired woman. "Saku–." Sasuke shot him a warning look. "Um, yeah, Sasuke, who's that woman behind you?"

"Hanna's assistant. She is going to run over some documents with me. I want you to distract the women while we get away." Sasuke commanded and waved off yet another woman who was trying to swoon him, "goddamn it." He cursed under his breath and turned toward Sakura. "Let's go, hurry."

"Why do I always have to be the distraction?" Naruto asked bitterly. "Oh hey wait you two!" Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at him. "If you don't mind me asking..." He crept closer to the two of them, careful not to make anything look too suspicious. "Is there a reason why you both seem a little out of breath?" The duo shot daggers at him. "I mean-ah, you know her lipstick-..."

"Not another word Naruto." Sasuke growled with his fist clenching before he escorted Sakura away.

"Humph, run over documents my ass." Naruto remarked sarcastically and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Meanwhile, Hinata glanced at the trio cautiously. She was curious to know what they were discussing, and she wanted to know about Sakura's connection with that man. She was quite surprised that no one seemed to notice Sakura's state, nor the man's. Of course, everyone around her was busy in their own little cliques, and the buffet table was not that crowded since the models have a strict diet, and martinis seemed to be the thing to place near one's mouth at all.

She decided to busy herself with her surroundings and fell into a game of trying to count the models. Until her eyes settled upon Hiashi, who was standing next to a very extravagant looking lady, and two others who shared the same eyes. For some reason, deep in the back of her mind, Hinata prayed that the woman was not her new mother.

"Hey, you." Naruto addressed her suddenly with a large smile on his face. She turned toward him. "What's your name?"

Hinata opened her mouth to answer, but her name was suddenly called from across the room. "Hinata!" Hiashi's voice echoed. Hinata shrugged and smiled at Naruto before waving and leaving to see what Hiashi wanted.

Naruto's eyes followed the quiet girl with wonder. "Huh, what a strange girl..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hinata approached the four of them unsurely. Hiashi's family all had the same pearl eyes, save for the older looking woman, whom she assumed was his wife. "Y-you called?"

"Tsh, of course he called or else you wouldn't be over here." One of the children, the boy, remarked snidely and received a jab in the ribs by who Hinata assumed to be, was his sister. Hiashi glared at the two of them and then turned and offered her a comforting smile.

"Hinata," His arm came around her shoulder as he motioned toward the other three, "This is my wife, Hanna," He pointed at the lady, "Hanabi, my daughter," He pointed at the girl, "and Hoshi, my son." The three of them nodded promptly at her. Hiashi then shoved her in front of them. "Everyone, this is Hyuuga Hinata. The newest addition to our family." The trio's eyes widened slightly before they nodded with some sickened looks on their faces.

Hinata immediately began to feel the tension surrounding her, the unfriendliness, and the unwelcome glares she received did not help either.

"P-Pleased to m-meet you all." She bowed and looked away shyly.

Hiashi addressed the trio firmly, "I trust you all will treat her well?" The three only nodded again, before departing their separate ways without giving a second glance to the newest addition to their family. Hiashi sighed, "I apologize." He said suddenly. "They'll warm up to you eventually, just be patient with them. As you can see, I've had my own struggles in dealing with them." He then sprouted a look on his face as if he'd just said too much. Hiashi shook his head. "Well, enjoy yourself for the time being. We'll be going home in a little while." And with that, he was gone, leaving Hinata to stand confused in the middle of the reception hall... alone.

TBC...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Ending notes**: Well, what a way to introduce Sasuke, eh? I know the newspaper article thing would upset some people, but it had to be there to counter who and what he really is, especially with Sakura. I think a lot of the chapters are going to be about this long, almost as long as "DIB's" are. Ah, well, I hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading, and if you have any questions about what is going on so far, do feel free to ask!


	3. Welcome Home

**Author's Notes**:

**Thank you **Sabaku no Aruka for catching that mistake. I've read over this chapter a dozen times and still managed to miss it. **Again, thank you for notifying me, and yes, Hoshi is Hanna's son.**

There were a few questions about Sasuke and Sakura... umm, Hehe, no, Sasuke does not like Sakura as a whore. I like Sakura enough not to degrade her like that, but I do like making jokes about whores, and I saw the opportunity to use Sasuke's sarcasm in a funnier way. Besides, in this chapter, I'm sure it will clearly indicate that Sasuke and Sakura share some heavy feelings for each other. I'm still deciding if I want to go into detail about their past, perhaps it'll help with their present image?

_Benjem:_ Um, Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is kind of tender, but at the same time kind of complicated. It's just a big mess really since there are so many things thrown into it, can't say much more than that. Sasuke is the vice president of Uchiha Industries, which is a business that spreads to many reigons from fashion, to advertisement, to production, you'll see. Sakura is Hanna's assistant/secretary. In the present time, Sasuke is in charge of the fashion department, for one reason and one reason only. (nudges Sakura), which is why he is scrutinized by the press for being homosexual despite the many fan clubs that oogle him. Sakura works for Hanna because... well you'll find out.

Sasuke is Naruto's best friend, and Naruto knows Sakura because of that. It'll be explained in the next chapter. Sasuke and Naruto know each other because they share a history, and Naruto is quite familiar with Sakura because she has been Hanna's assistant for three years, and the Hyuugas are good friends of Naruto's guardian which connects them all in a big... big circle. As for the next question, it will be answered in this chapter.

Chapter Three: Welcome Home

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He laid with his head on her lap and her hands running through his hair, stroking lovingly, almost adoringly with the light hum of the T.V. which was not being paid attention to, and the accents of the dimmed lights which detailed her features in to an almost ethereal form. Sasuke looked up at his lover with tired eyes. He clasped one of her hands with his own and brought it to his lips. "You should go home now. It's getting late." He mumbled against her tender skin. If she were to stay for much longer, he might be tempted to do more than just cuddle with her.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "I don't feel like going home yet." She pulled her hand away and replaced it with her lips. "We hardly ever get time like this."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she pulled away. His expression seemed to be accusing her of that fact. "If you'd give up this charade, then perhaps time would be more available." His voice came out a lot more stern than he had intended it to, but she had to know he was upset about their mess.

"I know, I know." She said almost sorrowfully, "but I can't let this go unpunished. Until I can prove that Yakamana Ino and Hyuuga Hanabi conspired in someway to get to where they are, your company–hell, our future is at stake."

"Hn." Sasuke shut his eyes and nuzzled her abdomen a bit. "Somehow I think it's more of a plot to get back at Ino for winning the competition..."

"No!" Sakura forced him to sit up. "Why would I ever do that?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow again, "Pride? Hurt ego?"

She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him playfully, "You know I'm not like that."

Sasuke shrugged. "There's more to it then that, Sakura."

"There's nothing more Sasuke," she affirmed, "whatever those two did, I'm going to find out. If what I suspect is true, your whole company will be in ruin."

"You seem more concerned about my business than I am." Sasuke stated drearily.

"And why aren't you more concerned?" Sakura questioned sharply.

Sasuke flinched. He knew he just set himself up for a scolding. "Because," he began, "with the money I inherited, combined with the money I made, and the incoming money I'm receiving through sponsorships, I have enough to retire at age twenty-five." He remarked in an almost cocky tone.

"Still, this company is something you've been working on for so long..." Sakura said worriedly.

"I can always find other departments of the industry to take over; I am the vice president after all." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura placed her right hand on his cheek, which he grasped tightly, "Ino won the competition because Hanabi did something," she explained to him, "and in turn Hanabi received Ino's position as an assistantdesigner in your company. That girl has been kissing your ass since day one, and I think it's because the Hyuugas desperately want your signature on that document or else Hanna's fashion empire will go down the drain."

"If I sign, they get fifteen percent of everything sold." Sasuke stated firmly, "That's a good eight million a year."

"They're going to negotiate for more." Sakura warned, "They want more Sasuke. They need it. They want that whole sector of Uchiha Industries."

"Greed?" Sasuke questioned. The intense look on Sakura's face told him that there was more to it.

"That, and Hanna is a margin away from bankruptcy." She said lowly. He remained silent so that she would continue, "I believe Hiashi is planing to divorce her soon." Sasuke's eyes widened. "I saw the documents in his office one day. Even with the splits and the negotiations from the divorce, Hanna will not be able to sustain her company and will eventually fall into a huge debt." She met his gaze, "They depend on this contract."

"Now you sound like you're convincing me to sign with them." Sasuke said stiffly.

"Nope, Hanna doesn't even know she's that close to bankruptcy." Sakura patted his cheek, "So you see, my dear, she wants your company, and she wants you out of the picture so that Hyuuga designs can flourish."

Sasuke blinked. "Hn, bitch." He said suddenly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scolded and swatted him on the shoulder with her left hand. He in turn grasped the hand that swatted him and pinned her down onto the couch. He small grin made itself onto his face. "Hey!" She protested and wriggled underneath him.

"You know, doing that will only cause more... action," Sasuke muttered into her ear. Sakura immediately stopped. "Hn." She heard him say above.

"What is it?" She asked breathlessly and unsurely after a few moments of silence.

"You're not wearing your ring." He stated as he studied her left hand. Sakura let out a gasp of surprise, not taking into account that he would notice. Sasuke frowned.

"I can't. If Hanna found out I was engaged to you, she'd use it to her advantage for sure." Sakura said exasperated.

"She doesn't have to know it's me." Sasuke replied simply.

"That woman makes it a priority to know every detail about my life. Why, if she knew I was here..." Sakura blinked in realization and reached over to the table near the couch. She flipped open her cell phone. "Uh oh." She grumbled with wide eyes. "Seven missed calls."

Sasuke took the phone out of her grasp and sat up to look at it. "Hn." He studied the list carefully. "She called you six times, but who's Hoshi?" He asked skeptically, giving her a sharp glance.

Sakura plucked the phone out of his hand. "He is her son."

"And he's calling you...?" Sasuke still had a disbelieving ring in his voice.

"Yes." Sakura confirmed with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, knowing that he was jealous. Sasuke's frown deepened, and he turned away from her. Sakura forced him to look at her, "He found my number in his mommy's phonebook." She gave him a quick kiss, "You don't have to worry," she unbuttoned the top button of her blouse, much to Sasuke's pleasure, and revealed a gold chain with a white gold, princess cut, three carot, diamond ring attatched it. "See? I keep it everywhere with me." His tension was immediately released. Sakura then turned off her phone and smiled at him.

Sasuke's lip twitched upward slightly. He leaned over to give her an even deeper kiss.

He moved his lips against hers and nipped at her bottom lip before devouring her completely, coaxing her mouth apart with his tongue. His movements were slow and suave, and his gaze was lustful as he watched her close her eyes and respond. His teeth grazed against her lips slightly. She flinched slightly and pulled back.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned breathlessly. She wanted to stop before anything progressed. He gave her a skeptical glance. "I think I should go now. Hanna wants me in early tomorrow." She said quickly and nervously.

Sasuke groaned and leaned into her neck. "Stay." He commanded softly. His arms wrapped around her waist, reluctant to let her go anywhere. He was tired of losing time and all because of her job. They probably would'vebeen married and on their honeymoon a few months ago if she wasn't so obligated to this mission of hers. "Stay." He pressed his lips onto hers demandingly, seducing her will away. He did not say anything more; his eyes always did most of the talking anyway. They were pleading with her.

"Sasuke-kun...?" He leaned into her neck, and pressed kisses long her jaw line, nipping at it slightly. His eyes met hers briefly, tiredly, lovingly, and pleadingly, all in one gaze. In that instant, Sakura knew she lost, that she would surrender to him because she loved him too much to go, and he loved her too much to let her go. She responded by wrapping her arms tightly around him and pressing herself closer, allowing herself to fall into the sensations and arousal he was producing.

Sasuke, knowing he had won her over, placed one arm under her legs. His other arm cradled her snugly, curling her petite frame to his larger one. Without breaking their next kiss, Sasuke carried her to his bedroom.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's late. Hanabi, show your–sister to her bedroom." Hanna said as she walked up to the master bedroom, kicked off her heels, and undid the tight bun on top of her head. Hanabi followed after her mother with a pouting lip.

"But mom–." She pleaded.

"Just do it." Hiashi's voice echoed in the room. "Hanabi, listen to your mother. Whining about a small task is not a good quality to have when you are working with the Uchihas." He said as he stripped himself of his tie. Hanabi's shoulders slumped in disappointment. She left the room without another word. Hiashi then turned to his wife. "I expected a better welcome for newest addition to our family."

Hanna shrugged and sat in front of her vanity mirror. "Well, dear, you just decided to bring another _child_ home for god's sake." She began to brush out her tangled brunette locks. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh I don't know," Hiashi sighed deeply, "say hello, give her an embrace, tell her you'll treat her like one of your own?" He suggested sharply. "I was disappointed in the three of you–."

"Dear," Hanna glared at him, "You think it's that easy, to just grab some damn stranger, hug her, tell her you'll take care of her for the rest of her life? Jesus, Hiashi, and tell her I'll treat her like one of my _own_! Some bullshit that is, she isn't mine! She is not _my_ daughter! It would befor the best if you taught her that there will _always_ be that barrier between us!"

"You can at least make her feel welcome!" Hiashi yelled back. "You just stood there like some damn imbecile. Hanna, you know better!"

"Don't yell at me like some child, Hiashi!" Hanna stood up. "I know what I'm doing; do _you_ know what you're doing? Do I have to repeat it for you? You brought a fucking **child** home without warning your family, without discussing it, without mentioning it, what the hell were we supposed to do!"

Hiashi's fists clenched. "Make her feel more welcome, that's all I ask." He seethed.

"Humph, she's welcome to stay. She's welcome to dine, to shop, to live, to do whatever the hell she wants, but let me make this clear," Hanna's eyes narrowed at her husband, "She is **not** my child. She will **never** be considered my child. She is **not **Hanabi and Hoshi's new sister; she is **just** some damn orphan we took pity on."

Hiashi's hand moved up as if he were going to slap her, but he refrained. The challenging look in her eyes had him wishing she were a man so he could retaliate in a physical way. They both stood there with their eyes narrow in an intense glaring contest.

"S-sir..." A quiet voice suddenly interrupted their battle. Hiashi turned his head, surprised to see Hinata standing at the doorway struggling with her luggage. She had an uncomfortable and confused look on her face.

"Humph." Hanna stormed away into the bathroom jointed with the bedroom. Hiashi frowned after his stubborn wife.

His expression softened. He turned toward Hinata. "What is it, child?"

"I-I just wanted to k-know where m-my room is?" Hinata looked bashfully away. Hiashi's eyes widened.

"No one escorted you?" He asked. She shook her head. Hiashi muttered something under his breath, and motioned for her to follow him. "I'm sorry about that." He grabbed one of her suitcases and led her down the hall. He then opened a random door in the elegant hallway and ushered her in. "Here."

Hinata gaped. Her eyes traveled excitedly around the cream walls, the satin curtains, the red silk sheets on the bed rooms, and finally a tiny private balcony over looking the city. She held in an amazed gasp. "T-this is r-really m-mine?" She managed to ask. Hiashi simply nodded.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly shrieked. "Daddy! That was going to be my room!" Hanabi latched onto her father's arm and tugged on it while stomping her foot. Hiashi pulled his arm away.

"You have your own room across the hall." He stated simply.

"B-but," Hanabi's eyes became teary, "I was going to move into this one in the Spring!" She protested and turned to give Hinata a nasty glare. "This isn't fair Daddy!"

Hiashi shook his head in annoyance at his daughter. "And was it fair of you to leave your sister? Did I not tell you to bring her to her room?" He questioned.

"I-I didn't know which room you wanted her in." Hanabi insisted.

"I told you which one before we left the reception hall." Hiashi snapped at his daughter. "You couldn't have forgotten that quickly."

"B-but daddy..." Hanabi protested pitifully.

"And whining like that is not something a twenty-year-old woman should do." Hiashi scolded. Hanabi bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She glared at her father and stomped off to her room. "My apologies again." Hiashi turned to Hinata with a weary expression.

"It's alright, s-sir." Hinata mumbled.

"Well," Hiashi gave her a smile, "I will leave you to get settled. I will have my wife take you shopping for some new clothes tomorrow."

"That's not necessary, sir." Hinata replied timidly.

"Oh, but it is," He insisted, "tomorrow I'm afraid we have a dinner meeting with a good friend of mine." Hinata glanced at him curiously. "My friend Jiraya, and his boy, Naruto." Hiashi said in a light tone. "I expect you to be there. I want to introduce you." Hinata gave her a light nod, "Good night, Hinata." With that, he turned and left. Hinata's eyes followed her new father's back as he left. She grasped her shirt over her heart, thanking God she had someone like Hiashi to adopt her.

Still, Hinata pondered what she was to do as she unpacked her belongings. Something in the back of her mind nagged at her. It told her that her experience tomorrow with Hanna was going to be anything but motherly and fulfilling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"AHH!" Naruto yelled as he punched the dummy. "YA!" He shouted again as he executed a kick. He took a few steps backward and scrapped his feet on the floor. His hands moved rhythmically as he did a midair punches and then a few kicks. He then planted his feet together, folded his arms, and sat down on the floor in meditation.

Naruto closed his eyes and took in many deep breaths, trying to calm himself and get himself focused. Beads of sweat trickled down his neck and bare chest. He heaved.

"Lord Naruto!" Someone's voice suddenly reached his ears. Naruto cracked on eye open. He glared at the source of the voice with clear aggravation. A man with glasses came out, panting heavily. He rested his hands on his knees and bent over to take a few breaths before he spoke. "Master Jiraya has requested your presence sir." He said quickly.

"Hm," Naruto closed his eyes again, "What does ero-sennin want this time?"

"He asks that you stop your training sir." The messenger said, "it's quite late. He wishes to speak with you before you go to bed."

"Tell him I'm busy." Naruto waved the messenger off.

"B-but sir, Jiraya doesn't want you to–."

Naruto glared at the messenger. "Just tell him. I want to train some more, so I will. If he wants to talk he can wait until tomorrow, or he can wait until I'm done. I don't plan to go to sleep for a while anyway."

"Sir, Master Jiraya..." The messenger's voice carried a small warning tone to it.

"Let me guess, the man is too old to stay up for too long?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"It is not good for the Master's health, sir." The messenger said.

Naruto realized he would not be able to get the messenger to go away at anytime. He cursed. "Tell him I'll be up there in a little."

"Yes, sir." The messenger then walked away.

"Humph," Naruto got up from the ground. "Stupid ero-sennin..." He placed a hand under his chin. "He better stop trying to convince me to stop my training." He muttered darkly. With a sudden thought, his lips spread into a mischievous grin.

Naruto had no desire to speak with his guardian tonight. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of his body, and then placed his shirt back on. He turned to look up at the night sky with the same grin on his face, and then he turned to the wall that blocked Jiraya's estate from the rest of the world. "Well, I guess that's one route to go."

With expert precision, his legs scaled the wall, and he leapt over it. Naruto landed on the other side with a 'thud.' He looked back at the estate, "See you later, old man." He gave a little wave and ran off into the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Late in the middle of the night, a door creaked open, revealing a very groggy looking Hatake Kakashi who was rubbing his eye in an attempt to wake himself up. "Eh?" His eye widened slightly. "Phew! What is that smell? Naruto? What do you think you're doing here?" The blonde only grinned.

"You don't mind if I stay with you for the night do you, sensei?" He asked enthusiastically while stepping back a little. He just realized that he did not shower after his intense training session.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah sure, Naruto." The silver haired man replied, half aware of what he was saying."Just take the couch." He waved off and entered his bedroom tiredly, yawning, he fell onto his mattress, completely oblivious.

Naruto grinned. "I knew I could count on that Kakashi-sensei." He then plopped himself onto the couch, sniffed his armpit, and closed his eyes._'Eh, the shower can wait until tomorrow.'_

* * *

**Ending Notes:** Well, another chapter... I'm actually quite proud of this fic so far. I think it's a bit eaiser for me to write because I have a resource, and I am more familiar with it. Not much more to say than that! **Thank you for all the reviews!** I appriciate you guys taking the time to do so. Oh! And does anyone think Sasuke is too OOC? 


	4. Bitter Fruits

**Author's Notes: **I'm actually quite eager to get this chapter out because I've just finished writing the very long past of Sasuke and Sakura, which can only be posted after this chapter! (ahem) Yes, I am excited. I'll just give a warning now, **it's long.**

_Miszy-Anne:_ Neji? I... sort of forgot about...him... oops. No, I'm kidding, he's coming. :)

_TimeShifter:_ Jiraya and Naruto just don't get along. They have a lot of unresolved issues between them especially when it comes to Naruto's father and his training. Jiraya is upset because of an incedent that will be revealed later on within the story somewhere, and the servant called Naruto lord because Jiraya has an entourage of people behind him. He's a powerful man. Jiraya is rich, but not only because of his books... He's expanded... I thought his occupation fit the really rich world portrayed in the story.

Naruto runs away becausethe dispute between himself and Jiraya happens very often. After repeatedly having the same type of argument, he grows rather tired of it. As a rebel, he does what he wants to. Running away is just a quick escape. Kakashi is, well, his sensei. In this story, instead of training Sasuke, he's training Naruto. Naruto is training because he wants to follow in his Father's footsteps.

I believe that is about it. Most of the questions hopefully will be elaborated in this chapter.

Chapter Four: Bitter Fruits

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A fist slammed angrily on a desk. "That stupid boy!" Jiraya grumbled angrily. He puffed at his cigar intensely as he glared at his messenger. "You realize that this is not good, for you or him, yes?" He asked with a grim look on his face. "I want him back by tonight. Search for him, bring him here, I don't care how, just do it." Jiraya commanded sternly. The messenger bowed stiffly and exited.

"Damn it, Naruto." Jiraya heaved and wiped his face with his hands. He was clearly aggravated with his boy's disappearance the night before. "Of all the days to act stupid, you had to choose this one." He glared at the picture on his desk. As he studied the photo a bit more, his expression softened, and it turned from angry, to that of an aging man who wanted nothing more than to roll over and sleep, but that was impossible.

As a renowned book writier, pervert, andporn pioneeracross the nation, Jiraya was a respectable business man who worked as hard as he partied. His company was one that is often sought out by many workers who wished to gain the same knowledge and power and womenthat he had, but he never paid attention to them. Instead, he turned to his former pupil's son, Naruto. He had adopted Naruto after his pupil's death and has been trying to breed the obnoxious boy into a grand "business" man ever since.

However, Naruto's heart remained elsewhere. It remained in a place Jiraya fought to keep buried for as long as he could, but he had failed, and Naruto's heart won.

The old man grumbled bitterly and scowled. A sudden knock came at his door. "Humph, finally." He muttered to himself and put out his cigar. "Bring them in!" He rubbed his hands together anxiously and poured himself some whisky.

Three tall, slender women in skimpy clothing walked in with plastered smiles on their faces. Each of them were holding a different item: fruit, wine, and more cigars. They giggled ferociously as they approached Jiraya, who had a flushed face and a stupid grin on his face. "Let the party begin!" Jiraya yelled enthusiastically, his lecherous laughter echoing throughout the halls of his estate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sakura yawned and ran a hand through her rosy locks, a habit she picked up from her fiancee. Her eyes were threatening to close and have her body crumple and fall dead asleep in the middle of Hanna's store and studio. She stifled another yawn and took a sip at her coffee, which seemed to be refusing to kick in at the moment. _'I shouldn't have stayed so late...'_ She thought sleepily, but she knew the night had been worth it.

They laid in sweaty embrace on his black sheets, indulging themselves within each other's presence in the after glow of their love-making.. Both of them, refusing to let go, even when the morning sun shined and threatened to separate them from each other. Sakura sighed blissfully in remembrance. She clutched the necklace she wore underneath her shirt to ease the want. It would take patience, she told herself, eventually, if she waited long enough, she and her lover would be able to... indulge in each other everyday. She blinked.

Sakura kicked herself mentally to snap her from her revere. She could hear the echo of Hanna's heels clicking toward her. She braced herself for the–.

"Sakura! Sakura! Get down here now!" Hanna's voice screeched throughout the store. _'How can she be so loud, so early in the morning?'_ Sakura thought to herself and made her way down to meet her boss.

"Yes, Miss?" Sakura answered quickly.

"Here." Hanna took aside stepped and revealed a very uneasy looking Hinata behind her. She then pushed the violet-haired girl over to Sakura. "Take her to the back, find her some clothing to wear." Hanna commanded with an edgy voice.

"But, ma'am, the back closet has nothing but old, scrappy–." Sakura began to protest.

"Just do it!" Hanna snapped at her. Sakura simply nodded with an uncomfortable look on her face. "I'll be busy today... Hinata." Hanna addressed her, "so pick out whatever it is that you like, if I approve you may take it and go. Try not to disturb Ms. Haruno too much, and especially avoid being around too much today. I have a lot of clients coming, and I do not want my deals to falter because of distractions." Hanna spun around and took her leave to her office, leaving Hinata and Sakura alone.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm lightly and offered her a smile. "Sheesh, I pray for you my friend." Sakura whispered. Hinata gave her a confused glance. She continued, "Me, I only have to deal with her a few hours of the day, and you, you live with the woman." Sakura cringed, "good luck to you."

"U-uh um, thank... you?" Hinata said, still slightly confused. Hanna's attitude did not seem to phase her all that much.

"Well, shall we go?" Sakura took her off to the back part of the studio/store. The back room was large, due to the fact that there were a lot of old samples and scraps from shows before, which went unsold, or unnoticed. She shook her head and clicked on the dim light bulb which barely illuminated the room. Hinata entered with slight curiosity on her features. She gazed at the rows of clothing that lined the racks and immediately began to dig through. "Just pick what you like," Sakura said and brushed away the dust that flew into her face, "take your time; I'll be waiting right here."

Hinata nodded and scanned the racks with her pearl eyes. Her hands grazed through the dull black and grey sewn pieces of fabric. She traveled to the back part of the closet. Her eyes widened; she pulled out a long tube of fabric. "I-is t-this? A-am I allowed to use this?" She asked timidly.

Sakura shrugged, "Why not? I don't see the use of it... the fabric went out of style two years ago–."

"With this I can make so many clothes for the children..." Hinata mumbled dreamily. Sakura gave her a skeptical glance. The violet-haired girl then turned around and noticed a small table with a cloth covering some strange machine. Her instincts told her to unravel it. Hinata pulled back the dust covered sheet. "A-a sewing machine?"

Sakura nodded. "Our clothes need to be sewn out at least once to see how the product will look before we can place it in the production line, but we have new and updated sewing machines now; I'm afraid this one is a little worn."

"C-can I use it?" Hinata asked unsurely. Sakura nodded.

"You plan to sew yourself a dress?" The rose-haired woman asked.

Hinata shook her head. She placed the log of fabric she found earlier back in it's place and scanned the racks again. "I-I saw something..." She smiled and pulled out a white, dingy-looking, velvet dress. It was cut high on the neckline and had tight-fitting sleeves. The whole dress looked atrocious in Sakura's eyes. She briefly wondered if Hinata was serious.

Hinata smiled and turned to look at her as if saying, 'trust me.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What about this one?" Hanna asked her client with a tight smile on her face. Her client, who was a well-known model, turned actress gazed at the dress being worn by one of Hanna's models with disgust.

"I'm no longer that skinny. I'm an actress now. I want my curves accented, but I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard." She said with a picky tone in her voice. Hanna simply nodded and gazed at the actress' assistant for help.

"But, ma'am, this dress is actually quite lovely. I think it would accent your figure quite well." The assistant insisted. The actress shook her head.

"No, I want to see another."

Hanna nodded and motioned for another model to come out. "Now this," she began referring to the dress, "is made of chiffon and satin. It's available in four colors: red, white, blue, and lavender, and it has a corset to accent the breasts and slim the waist. What do you think?" Hanna smiled.

"No." The actress studied the dress, "I told you. I've been putting on some weight, I don't want to look fat, my arms are flabby–."

Hanna inwardly groaned. If it weren't for Jiraya's closeness to her family, or his insistence on her help with his new actress girlfriend, she would've choked the woman long ago. "You're not fat, dear, far from it actually." Hanna said sweetly.

"No." The actress insisted, "I know what I am. I don't want to look fat. That thing will push up the excess skin I have under my arms!" The actress' assistant sighed.

"Perhaps if you tried it on–."

"I'm not going to repeat it." The actress said sternly. "Miss," she addressed Hanna, "If you cannot help me with this dilemma, I'm afraid I'm going to have to find another." She got up.

"Oh, no, no," Hanna pleaded, "I have more. Please be patient, perhaps this just isn't the right category. How about cocktail gowns? Hm?" Hanna sent the other model away. The actress shook her head stubbornly.

"M-Madam..." Sakura's voice interrupted. She grinned wildly, "Hinata has found her dress." She took a step aside and revealed the girl in the same white dress, tailored and altered to fit herself correctly. There were accents of flowers she created using some extra fabric. (AN: I'm leaving it to your imagination). The actress gasped.

"This is the one!" She said happily, "This is the one! I want this dress." She pointed at Hinata's dress.

"B-but..." Sakura began and gave Hinata a fretful glance. She turned to Hanna who had a concentrated look of venom fixated on the violet-haired girl. "Madam..." Sakura muttered knowing what Hanna would do with Hinata's hard work..

Hanna waved her off with a, "Tisk, take the model," she motioned toward Hinata, who looked back with a sorrowful glance at her newly created dress. "back to the closet, have her find something _else_ suitable, then measure the lady here," She indicated toward the actress, "for the same dress."

"Do you have it in lavender?" The actress asked.

"Of course." Hanna smiled and gave a warning glance at both Hinata and Sakura. Sakura sighed and escorted Hinata back to the closet.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He blinked and opened his eye. The sunlight was streaming through his window. He yawned and smiled. "What a nice day." He said randomly. His disheveled silver mane fell around his hair in a mess.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei!" A voice said cheerfully... almost too cheerfully.

"Naruto!" The man's eye widened. He pointed shakily at the blonde boy who was toweling his hair dry with fresh steam from the bathroom coming out behind him. "W-what do you think you're doing?" The blonde laughed joyously and threw his head back.

"I stayed the night, or have you forgotten?" Naruto asked puzzled.

Kakashi scratched his head. _'I really don't recall...'_ He pondered to himself and placed a hand under his chin. "Oh!" He had an epiphany. "So that was the smell!" He said triumphantly.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Cruel, Kakashi-sensei, cruel." He said sadly.

"Uh huh." Kakashi got up and stood in front of his pupil. He poked the obnoxious boy on the forehead with a narrow eye. "What are you doing here, Naruto?" He asked skeptically.

Naruto shrugged, "Had to leave the house for a while," He replied nonchalantly and waved Kakashi's finger away, "Ero-sennin's still trying to stop me." He said darkly.

Kakashi stepped back a little, "Ah, did you talk with him?"

Naruto shook his head, "And why should I?" He stomped his foot and crossed his arms. "It's always the same damn thing!" He began to pace, "It's always 'Naruto, why don't you stop this nonsense?'" He imitated Jiraya's voice. "And then I say, 'because it's what my father did!' and then he says, 'your father was a fool!' and then I say, 'my father was honorable! What would you know old man!' and then–."

"I get it, Naruto." Kakashi cut the boy off from his intense recapture. "This disagreement between you two really has to reach a negotiation sooner or later." He said dully.

"Well? Why don't you do something about it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're the one training me, maybe you can convince him–."

"He won't listen. I'm on Jiraya's bad side as it is." Kakashi shrugged, "I'm afraid I can't do much, Naruto. The guy's mind is set. He doesn't want you training."

"But why?" Naruto's eye twitched, "I just don't understand... The moment we start discussing, no matter how neutral we try to make it, as soon as my father is brought up, the man goes ballistic!" He huffed.

"Your father was Jiraya's pupil; you know that." Kakashi said simply.

"I know, but why be so bitter about it? I hear him speak of my father sometimes... He sounds like he really misses him a lot." Naruto's voice suddenly dropped a volume level.

"He has his reasons. You'll just have to wait to see what those are." Kakashi strode toward the shower, "In the meantime, you should head out to the field and begin some warm ups. I'll be out shortly." Naruto nodded obediently, and left. Kakashi sighed. "If only he knew..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hyuuga Neji, a fine business man, a man of stone, a man who was worshiped, a man who was respected, was completely paralyzed. "He did what!" He asked disbelievingly, his eyes trained on his wife. His voice echoed throughout their estate.

"Hiashi adopted a girl." His wife, Tenten replied calmly, ignoring the fact that her husband crushed his coffee mug. "I heard about it from a few colleagues of mine."

"Models gossip, Tenten." Neji said warily after he recovered from the shock.

"I work with models, dear." Tenten said and patted his cheek, then she pinched it. "It would be best if you remembered that."

Neji scowled, "What is that fool thinking?" He looked outside, through a screen door to the expansive view.

"Perhaps he just wants another addition to the family? One that he can actually get along with?" Tenten suggested. She began to pick up the broken contents.

"Hm, that could be the case, but why now?" Neji curled his fists and moved them up near his mouth. "That bastard is just acting rash. He's a coward if he can't even handle his own family. Must he really seek someone else? Is the fool that lonely?"

Tenten placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't be so quick to judge. I'm sure Hiashi has good reason to do so." She said soothingly.

"Tch." Neji slumped. He looked down to see his wife fumbling with the broken mug. The broken pieces were still slightly hot from the liquid it held earlier. Quickly, he bent over and helped her. He was soguilt laden for letting his temper get the best of him, that he did not notice the proud grin his wife gave him. "What?" He demanded without looking up, knowing that she was staring at him.

"Can't a girl look at her husband once in a while?" She asked smugly.

"Not without a catch," He raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I want to see who she is." She said with a laid back tone.

Neji scowled, "Not a chance." She frowned and gazed at him challengingly. He continued to stare back, unafraid. He actually liked these little staring contests. Then... he saw something, quickly, his eyes snapped down to her lips. _'No.'_ He looked back up to her eyes, then down at her lips again. Slowly, her bottom lip trembled. _'No..'_ They formed into a full pout. His fist clenched on the table. "Damn it." He cursed, much to her dismay, and crumbled, "Fine. We'll go." She smirked triumphantly.

"I knew you'd give in." She didn't get to say much else, before he growled and took her lips hungrily.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi's eye moved along the black and white pages of his "Come Come Paradise" booklet with intense precision. "Hiya!" Naruto screamed and kicked. Kakashi continued to read, seemingly unfazed by his student's outburst. "Ah!" His eye kept moving. "Ha!" His eye moved faster. "Wa!" He shut his book.

"Oi, Naruto," Kakashi waved at his pupil, "Keep it down. The harder you kick, the louder you are."

"Oh, sorry." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It would be a lot better if I had someone to train with. This dummy just doesn't cut it. I feel like my kicks do no effect." He picked the pieces of hay hanging out of it.

"It's all I've got at the moment; live with it." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "And you're lucky I'm even training you alone, or not."

"Pheh!" Naruto brushed himself off, "You do nothing but read that perverted book of yours!" He pointed his finger darkly at the little salmon-colored book. "Damn it." He kicked the dirt.

"Find someone to spar with." Kakashi said nonchalantly and opened his book again.

"Why don't you spar with me?" Naruto asked with annoyance in his voice.

Kakashi shrugged and flipped a page of his book, "Convince Sasuke to spar with you." He suggested.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto laughed out loud haughtily, "I could kick his ass any day." He remarked, then his shoulders slumped, "Besides, I hardly see him training anymore."

"That's because you're not awake." Kakashi interrupted dully.

"Tch, no!" Naruto stomped his foot, "The bastard's too busy with _'Sakura-chan',_ and his 'business'!" His sensei only shrugged again. "Humph, one little _incident_ happens and the guy does a complete U turn!"

"People change when they lose something precious, Naruto, I thought you knew that."

"I thought he got over his family long ago." Naruto said and gave his sensei a confused look.

"I wasn't talking about _that_ precious thing." Kakashi said, seemingly unfazed by the midday sun glaring upon the two of them. "Sasuke has his reasons for giving up this hobby."

"But–." Naruto began not really understanding what his sensei was implying, but Kakashi cut him off.

"Have you ever been in love, Naruto?" He asked suddenly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Ending Notes**: Well, that concludes this chapter. I guess it's a little odd to have Naruto fighting or training or whatever in a corporate society like the one I describe here, well, truth is, if you didn't read the author's notes at the beginning of chapter one, is that in the story the main character I'm portraying Naruto to be is an aspiring singer. Can you imagine Naruto with a microphone in his hand and pouring his heart out in some sappy lyrics? Yeah, whether you answered yes or know, I couldn't, so I made him train.

With that explanation done, I thank you for reading. Good day.


	5. Indecent Exposure

**Author's Notes**: Well, finally Hinata and Naruto meet. How exciting! Sorry to say, not much of the other characters make it into this chapter. They are in the next one though! Oh, and the sasusaku side-fic **"Thorns"** is out. If you guys want to find out about Sasuke and Sakura's past, please read that, but do me a favor and read the author's notes at the beginning of that story. There are warnings and directions that may help with the progress of the fic and everything.

Chapter Five: Indecent Exposure

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The dim lights of the five star, high-class, restaurant did nothing for his mood. He was impatient, especially with his guardian, who was laughing like an idiot, spanking waitresses, and puffing cigar smoke into his face, and he had to wear a tux. Naruto shifted uncomfortably with his suit, adjusting his navy blue tie. _'This is pointless.'_ He thought to himself. _'How many times have we had dinner with the Hyuugas?'_ He couldn't even count the number.

He wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing them again, especially Hanabi who, for some odd reason, decided to take a liking to him and even asked Jiraya if they could somehow be engaged. Naruto shuddered at the thought. "Stop it, ero-sennin." He muttered grumpily and adjusted his tie again.

"What's wrong with you?" Jiraya asked with cigar smoke coming out of his nostrils and mouth. His boy sent a glare at him. "Ah, why don't you stop being such a brat and make it easier on ero-sennin huh?"

"Tch, why do I have to be here anway? Don't we have dinner with the Hyuugas enough? And why do I have to wear a tux?" Naruto asked with a snarl, not forgetting the fact that his guardian had sent his thugs after him to forcefully bring him home.

"Would you rather I make you go naked?" Jiraya asked jokingly with a grin on his face. "It's punishment for sneaking out." When the boydidn't respond, he shrugged.He waved across the room to a madly blushing waitress. "What do you think about that one?" He asked Naruto.

The blonde boy sunk into his chair, "I don't really care," but his eyes wandered over anyway, "You've got to be kidding me." He gaped at the woman who had a butt the size of two watermelons and teeth as crooked as a jagged knife, which he actually found to be quite scary. "That one?" Jiraya nodded. "I think you could do better old man. Your vision is slipping. She looks like a rhino."

Jiraya smacked him over the head, "Quit being so judgmental, huh boy? Every woman has beauty somewhere, and my vision is fine. I can see their beauty." He said and slyly grinned over at the waitress again.

"Bull shit." Naruto muttered and received another smack over the head from his guardian. "That hurts you know!" He snapped and glared, "don't you have a girl friend anyway?" He asked loudly.

Jiraya quickly covered his mouth. "I do not have a girl friend." He said loudly, so that the waitress could hear. He then turned to Naruto, "She's away on business. Watch your mouth boy!" He whispered.

"Humph." He turned away while his guardian began to flirt with the waitress some more. "This is a complete waste of time."

Jiraya looked over at his boy. "What about that waitress?" He pointed across the room to another one. The blonde shook his head. "No? Hell boy, you can't be picky about girls you know." He killed his cigar and smirked, "What kind of girls do _you_ like, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked, "Me?" He scratched the back of his head wondering why people were suddenly asking him about his love life, "I never really thought about it..."

"If you'd turn your attention some where else other than your training, perhaps you might actually be able to find someone." Jiraya muttered darkly. Naruto glared at him.

"Don't bring that up old man. I train because I want to train. It's what my father did; it's what I am going to do. I'll become the best, just like him." He said to his guardian smugly.

"Your father was a fool." Jiraya stated and crossed his arms. Naruto shook his head.

"My father was–."

"Honorable. I got it. I got it." Jiraya finished for him. "We're not going to start this argument here." He faced Naruto. "So, what kind of women do you like? Now that you've had time to think about it." He grinned.

Naruto sighed, annoyed by his guardians persistence. "You didn't even give me a minute old man." He stared at his silver ware, laid out in front of him in an orderly and elegant fashion. "I guess..."

"Yeah..." Jiraya pressed on eagerly.

"She has to be... cute." Naruto said, thinking back to when he first met Sakura, his first crush, that turned out to be his best friend's girl friend. Ah, the hurt.

"Cute?" Jiraya blinked, "Cute? Not sexy, gorgeous, or even curvy? Just cute? What kind of detail is that? Stab the meat, boy, what is it that you _really_ want?"

Naruto scowled, "Intelligence." Jiraya opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto clamped a hand over it, "Let me finish ero-sennin." He said and took his hand away, "respectable toward others, supportive, cooks ramen, cleans, is patient and adores me..." He muttered the last part dreamily.

"You're asking for one of those girls that only exist in romance novels." Jiraya tapped his fingers, "Be realistic, there are _hardly_ any girls out there that are patient enough for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked with a huff. "And yes there are girls out there like that... Sakura-chan!" He made an example.

"You mean that very," Jiraya stated and cupped his chest to mimic breasts, "blessed pixie?"

"Yes," Naruto realized what he said and quickly shook his head, "I mean, no! I mean, she has... well, yeah, but then–."

"Sakura, huh?" Jiraya placed a hand under his chin.

"Don't think about it old man. You suck at match making." Naruto grumbled, "Besides, she's with someone."

"Oh really?" His guardian asked.

"Yes," Naruto muttered lowly. He remembered the first time they met in Sasuke's office. He was walking by and heard a painful moan. He burst through the door and found the two of them sprawled out on the floor. His best friend's hand was on her ass, and one of her sleeves were ripped. He screamed and punched his friend for sexually harassing a woman. It didn't turn out pretty... Naruto winced and rubbed his cheek where Sasuke hit him. Well, eventually, they met formally, and from then on he started growing feelings for her, but as the best friend, he couldn't do anything, and then finally... He just let go.

"Fix your tie." Jiraya whispered over and got up from his seat. Naruto snapped out of his slight daze and did so. "They're here." His guardian swallowed, "Come on."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was seven o'clock on the dot, and Uchiha Industries' building was nearly empty, save for some secretaries, janitors, and a few business men and women trying to finish their work quickly. She strutted down the marble halls toward the elevators where she waited, impatiently and anxiously, tapping her "Shinobi" brand heels on the floor. The elevator chimed, and she walked in, adjusting her fur clad self, her high pony tail, and her over sized sunglasses.

When she arrived at her destination, she readjusted herself one last time, spread on some crimson lip stick, pushed up her breasts, and knocked delicately on Uchiha Industries' Vice President's door. She waited for an answer, but when none came, she knocked a little louder. She heard shuffling. Curiously, she pressed herself against the door and listened. She could hear another voice, another _woman's_ voice. She banged on the door for a third time, and finally, he answered. Uchiha Sasuke opened the door and looked down at her darkly. "Ino." He stated. She smiled sexily at him and took the situation into her hands, pushing the door to the side, and letting herself in. Locking it behind her, she purred.

Instead of reacting, he simply walked back to the couches and sat down. Her eyes narrowed at the woman sitting beside him. Their legs were _touching._ "Well, what a surprise to see you here, Sakura darling." Ino greeted with venom in her voice.

"Same to you, Ino _dear._" Sakura said back and smiled stiffly. Sasuke began to organize the papers scattered all over the coffee table in front of the couch. Sakura turned over and whispered something to him, and then directed her attention back to the model. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Ino's eyes darted back and fourth between the two. Her jealousy was boiling inside her. "Here to spend a late night with Sasuke-kun?"

"We're working." Sakura grinned, "So... why are you here?"

Ino smiled and walked over to the couch, making herself comfortable on Sasuke's other side, she keenly looked over at Sakura, "Work."

The pink-haired woman raised an eyebrow thinking, _'She's prostituting herself?'_ Sasuke shifted and cleared his throat. He turned toward Ino, "Ms. Haruno and I are busy. If you're here for something other than business, you can just leave right now."

"You're my business, Sasuke-kun." She whispered seductively into his ear. Sasuke shifted again. Sakura tugged Sasuke on the arm and pulled him away from the model.

"We are actually busy, Ino." Sakura said as calmly as she could, trying not to launch herself over at the other woman and initiate a cat fight. "We have to run over these documents by tomorrow, and Mr. Uchiha and I need to concentrate–." She said truthfully.

"Running over documents my ass!" Ino got up and slammed her purse down onto the ground. She glared at the other woman. "You're trying to swoon him, you hussy! You can't fool me!" The jealousy within her was seeping through her voice. She stomped on the ground. "You stay away from him!" Ino warned.

Sakura raised an eyebrow to the very oblivious Ino. She took her hand and ran it down Sasuke's leg just to piss her off some more. It was Sasuke's turn to raise an eyebrow. To keep their relationship as discreet as he could in front of Ino, he quickly removed her hand and glared his fiancee. Ino smirked. "Look," Sasuke began, trying to get her out of here, "I've told you before. You need to make an appointment with my secretary if you're going to come." He turned his glare toward the blonde, "Otherwise, you'll be thrown out." He warned.

"You did something to my Sasuke-kun didn't you?" Ino snarled at Sakura and then turned her tearful gaze toward Sasuke. "What does she have that I don't?"

"An appointment?" Sakura said sweetly.

Ino growled, "Why you–."

"Shikamaru," Sasuke called out suddenly. The other man walked in with a dull and bored expression on his face. He slumped at the door and yawned.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" He asked. Sasuke motioned his head toward the model with foam coming out of her mouth. "Oh," Shikamaru nodded, "I got it. You owe me for this... again," he went over and grabbed Ino.

"Hey! Let go of me!" She kicked against him. "I said let me go, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru proceeded to drag her out of Sasuke's office forcefully, like he had done a dozen times in the past.

"Don't you ever get tired of this routine?" The duo inside the office heard Shikamaru say down the hallway. They could still her hear screeches. Sasuke got up and slammed his door shut.

Sakura suddenly burst out in giggles. "What's so funny?" He asked his fiancee. She kept laughing. "Sakura," He muttered wearily, "I know you were trying to piss her off, but if you do anymore then that we'll be found out. You need to be aware of that."

She stopped her laughing and looked at him with a flushed face, "S-sorry, Sasuke-kun," she said still giggling slightly. She took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "It's just that Ino's so oblivious, I just had to expand her jealously a little bit."

"That little bit can ruin everything," He said in a warning tone and made his way back to the couch. "Be more careful next time."

She sighed, "I guess your right. We did get lucky today. We actually are working." She shuffled some papers, "Damn that woman." She cursed at Hanna, who dropped all of her paper work on Sakura because she had an important event to attend. Usually, it would be Hanna handling the paper work and the negotiations with the industry.

"Humph," She heard him utter suddenly, "Is this the best Hanna's designers can do?" He looked at the paper with disgust. "It looks like something the Queen of England should wear."

She took the paper out of his hand, "I'm afraid so. A lot of her designs are not that great, but somehow they're still appealing to clients and people." She sighed and turned to look at him. "You look exhausted." She cupped his cheek with her hand, noticing the bags under his eyes, "maybe we should continue this tomorrow morning. I can always have it by the afternoon."

He shook his head, "I'd rather we get this done now. Tomorrow I'll be busy." He grasped her hand, "Besides, I can say the same about you."

She gave him a light smile, "Who was the one that was keeping me up all night, hm?"

"You can't place that all on me, you know." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her to his chest. He nuzzled her under her jaw, emitting a little whimper. He moved back to her lips and hovered over them slightly, telling her to make the move. She did so, and gave him a small kiss before pulling back.

"Oh no," she placed her hands on his chest, "We're not going to start this again." He raised an eyebrow. "We have work to do. You said it yourself."

He shrugged, "We have a few minutes."

She shook her head, "Come on. Let's get this done." She tried getting out of his grasp, but he held her. "Sasuke!" She wriggled. "Shikamaru's on the other side of this wall!" She said quickly, trying to make an excuse.

"It's not like he's never heard you scream before." He stated casually.

"Sasuke-kun!" She swatted him on the shoulder.

"Quit squirming. You're only going to make things worse." He warned huskily into her ear.

"How many times have you replaced these couches?" She asked breathlessly with the quirk of an eyebrow.

He blinked and pulled away from her slightly, "... Fine."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Jiraya."

"Hiashi." The two men exchanged nods, shaking hands with each other. "It's good to see you again, old friend!" Jiraya burst out in glee and decided to hug his still friend instead.

"Likewise." Hiashi nodded again trying to breathe through Jiraya's grip.

"Ah!" Jiraya swatted his friend on the shoulder, "You and your one word responses. You never change!"

Hiashi cleared his throat with a smug expression on his face and stepped back a little. "I would like to introduce you to someone, my daughter, Hinata." Jiraya blinked when Hiashi tugged on a girl behind him who was timidly fumbling with her hands. There was a crimson blush on her face that could be seen even with the dim lights of the restaurant.

"P-pleased to m-meet you." She said stuttering. The pervert had to smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Madam." He bent over, gave her a suave kiss on the hand, and ignored Hiashi's warning glare. "Boy!" Jiraya called out, "Get over here and introduce yourself to the _very_ lovely lady!" He wriggled his eyebrows at her, adding on to her discomfort.

"I heard you old man, you don't need to shout." Naruto grumbled beside his guardian. He briefly gave a nod over at Hiashi and then directed his hand out toward the girl in a handshake. He tapped his foot impatiently having no interest in making eye contact with her. When a small, soft hand slowly met his, however, he turned to look at the girl. His eyes widened. "I-it's you!" He pointed and grinned.

Hinata's brow furrowed. She remembered him from yesterday night, but embarrassingly, she forgot his name. She looked away shyly. "You remember me don't you?" Naruto asked, slightly at amiss thinking that she had really forgotten him. Hinata nodded her head and bit her lip, desperately trying to remember his name.

"The reception..." Naruto muttered blinking rapidly trying to remind her. "Dead last?" Hinata's eyes brightened. That was his name! She had an epiphany and nodded.

"I-I remember." She said quietly. Naruto smiled.

"How are you, by the way? Get a tummy ache from eating all those pastries?" He asked playfully joking with her. Hinata smiled and shook her head timidly.

"Naruto-kun!" A voice shrieked. Immediately, Naruto's cheerful expression changed to aggravation. Hyuuga Hanabi squealed like a fan girl and latched onto his arm. "Naruto-kun..." She muttered with stars in her eyes. "I missed you." She then sent a death glare over at Hinata. "I hope she wasn't bothering you too much."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Hanabi quickly dragged him over to the table. He gave a back glance at Hinata and motioned for her to follow. She did so and bowed respectively toward Jiraya and Hiashi.

"It seems they already know each other." Jiraya placed a hand under his chin and studied the trio. He saw Hanabi seat herself next to Naruto, who moved across the table to sit next to Hinata and commanded the other girl to stay put across from him. The old man found the scene rather adorable, especially with the way the violet-haired girl reacted when Naruto pulled out a chair for her. She glowed with appreciation.

"So it does." Hiashi's voice penetrated his little revere. "Jiraya," He addressed the other man, "You remember my wife." He motioned toward the woman behind him, who stuck her boney, over-moisturized hand out for the white-haired man to kiss.

Jiraya cringed fearfully, bent over, and quickly gave it a peck. "That girl's just someone we adopted." Hanna said out of the blue with a light chuckle.

Jiraya raised an eyebrow at the woman. Hiashi's expression was smug when he looked back. "You did that on purpose, you bastard." The old man scowled.

Hiashi shrugged, "Serves you right for being suave with my daughter."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently underneath the table. He ignored Jiraya's coy looks when Hanabi flirted with him, or when he made Hinata laugh. He wanted the night to be over. Even the food wasn't fulfilling because they didn't have ramen!

Just then he felt something odd scraping at his shin. He looked underneath the table cloth to see Hanabi's foot traveling slowly up and down his leg. He glanced back up and saw her batting her eyelashes at him. Irritated, he pulled his leg back, but she scoot her chair in and continued with her antics. Having enough, Naruto lifted his foot, causing hers to wander in search of it. He then dropped the heel of his shoe onto her bare toes, bringing out a surprised yelp from the girl.

"Are you alright dear?" Hanna asked her daughter with concern. She was sitting next to her daughter. Jiraya sat next to Hanna and across from him, Hiashi sat. Hinata was beside Hiashi, and Naruto was next to Hinata. (Wow, confusing huh?) Everyone from the table turned to look at Hanabi, who sent a pout over at Naruto and nodded.

"I'm fine," She answered and waved her hand, "Naruto-kun..." She whined. The blonde boy rolled his eyes and turned over to Hinata, who was listening intently to one of Jiraya's crappy stories.

"Ne, Hinata-chan," He addressed her. She turned to look at him curiously and an instant blush crept onto her face. "How come you never came to these dinners before?"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but Hanabi leaned over the table and sneered, "She was _adopted _like two days ago, Naruto-kun, can you believe that? She was adopted!" Hanabi laughed, "She's lucky my father found her—."

"Hanabi that's enough." Hiashi scolded from across the table, which immediately shut the snide girl up. He gave a warning glare to his daughter, gave Hinata an apologetic glance, and returned his attention toward Jiraya.

"Tch," Naruto glared angrily at the girl sitting across from him for being so shallow. He turned to a very depressed looking Hinata. She was no longer smiling, and her eyes were dully concentrating on her silverware. He leaned over toward her and smiled, "Hey, if it makes you feel any better..." His voice dropped to a low whisper, "I'm adopted too."

Hinata glanced up at him widely smiling again. Naruto gave himself a pat on the back for being able to cheer her up. The desserts were just about to come out, he grinned again, "Want a pastry?" Hinata blushed, and shyly looked away. He was never going to let that go...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ending Notes: Now that you made it this far, you've probably noticed Neji and Tenten didn't make an appearance. They just didn't have a part in this chapter, but they're in the next one. Thank you all for reading! Questions and constructive criticism are greatly acceptable!


	6. Going Around

Author's Notes:

_Thank you_ Sabaku no Aruka for catching that mistake. I've read over that chapter a dozen times and still managed to miss it._ Again, thank you for notifying me, and yes, Hoshi is Hanna's son. _Its been fixed.

_TimeShifter_: Ah, Hanna's not going to realize for quite a while... There are a lot of events that have to take place before I can completely ruin her. I'd like to stretch the readers' hatred of this woman just a wee bit more, and plus, her son hasn't even come in yet. He's an important element.

Naruto lives half on Jiraya's fortune, and half on what he makes competing in tournaments behind Jiraya's back. Sasuke and Naruto know each other because they used to train together with Kakashi, but they parted and were reunited when Sasuke emerged in the fashion industry, and Naruto was forced to attend fashion events with Jiraya. I hope to detail and elaborate all of this later on...

_WindWitch_: I can't and won't say why Hiashi adopted Hinata. However, I can just say... Hinata is Hiashi's biological daughter in the original series; therefore, there is a connection between them. I wish I could elaborate this a little more somehow...

Chapter Six: Going Around

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's about time she got a job." Hanna stated toward her husband snidely. "For the past few weeks all she's been doing is sitting around in that room of hers doing god knows what–."

"She's still trying to get adjusted." Hiashi responded. "How we live and how _she lived_ is completely different. Just give her some time."

"That brat's got plenty of time!" She yelled and stomped her foot on the ground, "I want her out of this house. I want her to find a job. I want her to _do_ something!"

"What do you want her to do?" Hiashi asked calmly, "She's just been adopted. Her education is that of a senior in high school, and she has no experience, no degree, no background information..."

"Find something!" Hanna tangled her fingers through her dark hair, "Lie for god sakes! I can't stand this."

"She's not doing anything, Hanna. I don't remember you complaining this much about Hoshi or Hanabi." Hiashi tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"That's not the point!" Hanna growled, "Get her a job or something."

"Why don't you give her a job at your studio with that... assistant of yours, Sakura? Hinata seems to be comfortable around her." He suggested with a sigh.

Hanna blinked, "What? Give _her_ a job at _my_ studio? What kind of business do you think I run?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Hiashi shrugged, "You wanted her to have a job. Give her one."

"I've already given her a lot, does she really need anymore?" Hanna questioned while examining her fingernails.

"_I've_ already given her a lot." Hiashi's voice dropped in a low tone, "What have you done for her?" He approached his wife. "Two weeks ago I gave her a watch," He pulled a box from his suit jacket and opened it, "What was it doing in your dresser?"

Hanna's mouth gaped, "She... she just left it out in the open! It could've gotten lost!"

Hiashi was unconvinced, "And that dress she wore to dinner," He placed a hand on his chin, "I recall seeing you throw it away as one of your scraps." Hanna took a step back while he continued, "And what was Hanabi doing wearing that diamond bracelet I bought for Hinata? And _what_ happened to that credit card I signed for her? How did it get canceled suddenly? _Why_ is Hinata doing all of the house work? You know we have maids." He glared at her.

Hanna took a few steps away from him until her back hit the wall. She swallowed, "The girl does house work on her own! It's not like I forced her to.."

"And everything _else_!" He demanded.

"How should I know?" Hanna asked, trying to sound as innocent and unintimidated as she could. Hiashi lifted a hand, ready to smack her. She flinched cowardly–.

"S-sir." Hinata's timid voice stopped his assault. Immediately, Hiashi put his hand down and turned to face the girl, whose face was full of concern. "I–is this a bad time?"

He shook his head, "Your mother and I were just... discussing something." Hanna glared at him when he called her Hinata's mother. "Child," He motioned for her to come over, "She's been needing help down at the studio recently and has asked that you come. Of course, you'll get paid–."

"A-a job, sir?" Hinata asked with surprise in her voice. Hiashi nodded.

"A job, do you like that?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"Oh yes!" Hinata said happily with a bright smile, "Am I really?" she turned and looked behind Hiashi to Hanna. Hiashi turned around and glared warningly at his wife.

"Of course," Hanna confirmed with a crooked smile.

Hinata bowed in thanks. "When do I start?" She was excited. She hadn't been doing much, and she wasn't as occupied as she was when she was in the orphanage. Hinata felt too spoiled.

"Tomorrow." Hanna said biting her lip a little, "Six-thirty, you will be there to open the doors," she threw Hinata a pair of keys, "Have some coffee made, and I'll have Ms. Haruno show you everything else." She then walked stiffly toward the stairs , "Don't be late." Hanna spat and went up to her room.

Hiashi glared at his wife's back then turned back to Hinata, "Oh, I think this belongs to you." He pulled out the watch and gave it to her.

"You found it...?" Hinata asked and looked at the ground. She remembered Hanna taking it from her, but... "I-I shouldn't have been so careless with it. I'll t-take care of it from now on."

Hiashi blinked, "My wife did not take it from you?"

Hinata bit her lip. She did not want to get on Hanna's bad side, so she shook her head and smiled. Hiashi stared warily at her, wondering what possessed her to lie.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_The Next Day..._

Naruto walked to into Uchiha Sasuke's office with confidence. He was feeling especially content for the day and found that bugging his friend would be the easiest way to boost this positive energy. As he knocked on the door, he made sure he heard a "Come in," before proceeding with his head in first just in case his friend was indulging in some sort of activity.

Finding the office clear, he made his way in front of his friend, sat in one of the chairs provided, and plopped his feet up on the desk. The raven-haired man stopped his writing and glanced up, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't a _friend_ come by and say hello once in a while?" The blonde asked with a grin.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's feet off, "You usually don't visit your _friend_ unless you want something." He cringed at the word, "What is it?" He demanded.

Naruto's grin widened, "Always got to get to the point, eh, Uchiha?" He leaned forward in the chair and pulled out a piece of paper, "Here."

Sasuke studied the paper with mild curiosity. He then turned and glanced at Naruto, "Another tournament?"

The blonde nodded, "This tournament is the biggest thing in the world of fighting right now!"

"Thirteen titles and recognition in Konoha not enough for you?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. He shuddered at the thought of having Naruto portrayed all over the city.

"Of course not!" Naruto lunged and grabbed the paper back, "That's nothing compared to what my father accomplished. I will have recognition all over Japan, hell, the world!" He spread his arms out wide.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair tiredly, "And?"

"And what?" Naruto asked back blinking, "I'm going to win and make my way to the top." He pointed upwards with a wink and patted his chest confidently.

"You haven't even beaten _me_ yet." Sasuke muttered with a smirk.

"I can kick your ass, Uchiha, just name the time." The blonde remarked snidely.

"Humph," The raven-haired man sighed, "Is that all you came for? I have an appointment in twenty minutes." He glanced at his watch.

"Well, how are you?" Naruto asked randomly. His friend blinked and shrugged nonchalantly, but warily, "So... this is a good day then?" He asked cautiously.

Sasuke clenched the arm rests on his seat, knowing that the blonde was up to something, "Say whatever it is you need to say, Naruto, I can't be late."

"Fine, I... sort of–..." Naruto looked down at the ground, "need you to..." He mumbled the last part.

The other man got irritated. "Spit it out." He demanded.

Naruto's head snapped up, "I need you to pay for–." When he saw his friend's eyes widen, he immediately waved his arms up, "Let me finish before you jump to conclusions!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at his friend, "Fine."

Naruto took a deep breath and continued, "I need you to pay for my enrollment in this tournament. It's in Mist City."

"That city is an eight hour flight from Konoha; you expect me to pay for your expenses to and from each city? And you want me to pay the 2000 dollars you need to get into each competition?" Sasuke confirmed dryly. The blonde nodded. "Why the hell can't you pay for it? You've earned enough money from all of those previous tournaments. And why isn't Jiraya helping you with this?"

"I sort of... spent it." Naruto mumbled, "and you know Jiraya's issue with me competing in anything that revolves around fighting, especially if my father participated in it."

"Hn." Sasuke leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk, indicating that he was thinking, "You're absolutely sure?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, "Come on, Sasuke, you know I wouldn't come to you unless it was a last resort." He stated with his fists clenching. He did not like the idea of asking his formal rival or best friend for money. It made him feel pathetic.

"...Fine." Was his friend's final answer. Sasuke pulled out a black check book and began to fill out one of the rectangular sheets.

Naruto's face sprouted out into a full smile, "Before you sign that, don't forget my insurance, my hotel, my food, some extra spending cash—." He stopped when he saw Sasuke lift his head and glare at him. "What?" He asked, "You're a millionaire; you can afford it."

Sasuke continued to write, "11,000 enough for you? That should cover everything, and a few colleagues should be able to take care of the rest if you told them you were Jiraya's son." He ripped the check, folded it, and placed it into his suit jacket.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Naruto reached for the check, "You're not going to give it to me?"

"Tch," Sasuke smirked, "You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?"

"Once I win the tournament, I'll pay you back!" Naruto insisted, "Damn asshole." He snarled bitterly as Sasuke got up and adjusted his suit.

The raven-haired man sneered, "Beat me in a fight, then I'll give you the money."

Naruto's head snapped up, "You serious?"

"That is... unless you're too scared to." Sasuke remarked smugly.

"I thought you'd never ask." Naruto replied with excitement, "When?" He was pleased with the turn out of events. A chance to kick Sasuke's ass and a check that would be the key to his paradise.

"After this appointment," Sasuke replied grabbing a tie that laid abusively ignored on one of the black leather couches. He wrapped it around his neck, "You're going to come with me."

"Why do I have to come?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because you've wasted my time here long enough, and it would be much easier to just go straight to the grounds afterwards rather than estimate what time the appointment would come to an end and wait." Sasuke sighed.

"I see... so where are we going, exactly?" The blonde asked.

"To Hyuuga's place." Sasuke answered and ran a hand through his hair, remembering the last appointment he had with them which took at least two hours just to decide when the next appointment would be.

"Ah..." Naruto said with a cheeky grin, "You're visiting Sakura-chan, aren't you?" He got up and nudged Sasuke a bit, "You sly–."

"Shut up. I'm going for business, nothing else." He opened the door.

"So I have to sit there and wait for you to finish?" Naruto asked dully. Sasuke nodded walking out. "Ah, bloody hell." The blonde sighed and followed his friend. "Hey..." Naruto's voice echoed in the hall, "So what did you and Sakura-chan _do_ after the reception?"

That was answered with a resounding '**whack!**'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She was up at five thirty a.m. and was ready with the studio open at six thirty on the dot. The coffee was made, and the wait began. At first it wasn't that bad... her eyes dropped. She almost fell asleep because of the dreary silence that resounded within the studio. Then Sakura came in at seven thirty, smiling, and waking her up a bit. They conversed, cleaned, and waited, until nine o'clock when Hanna finally stepped in.

Then it was just weary. She was dragging rolls of fabric across the studio, running up and down the stairs from Hanna's office to the front desk, sorting, organizing, and replacing the racks of clothing, serving clients, and monitoring the models who were present to be fitted for new designs. She wondered how Sakura could do it every single say. The woman fit into the routine as if it were a bee line.

The pink-haired woman smiled, "You get used to it." And she would always say that whenever she was struggling. "Hinata," she addressed.

"Hm?" Hinata glanced at her questioningly.

"We have one more client coming in," Sakura said wearily, "I estimate the appointment to take around three or four hours," She glanced at her watch, "And that should be around five thirty which is closing time. Can you greet him for me?"

The violet-haired girl nodded while Sakura smiled in appreciation. She wondered why Sakura did not just do it herself. After all, it only seemed like the woman was just scheduling appointments... Hinata bit her lip.

Just then, the sliding doors opened, and two men stepped in. Hinata blinked immediately recognizing the blonde as Naruto and the second man as Sasuke. She slumped. That was probably the reason why Sakura retreated. The pink-haired woman knew who the last client was. She approached the two smiling, "Welcome to our studio," she bowed politely. "Y-you two are here to meet with Mrs. Hyuuga, r-right?" She asked so lowly that they barely caught what she was saying.

Sasuke nodded and wandered his eyes over to the front desk, cautiously glancing at his very stiff-looking fiancee before nodding. Hinata led Sasuke over to the stairs that was the pathway to Hanna's office. Stiffly, she bowed at the base before retreating and allowing Sasuke to proceed up by himself.

"Sooo..." Naruto stepped next to her, "You got anything to do around this joint?" He glanced around the golden interior of the building drearily. His eyes landed on her, "I'm going to be stuck here until the bastard's done."

Hinata gulped. "S-Sure... I guess–."

"Hey Naruto!" A voice yelled cheerfully. A sudden streak of grey swished by Hinata, knocking into her a bit causing her to stumble a few steps back. She blinked dazedly and sighed. It was Hoshi, Hanna's son. He had been pestering she and Sakura all day. From what Sakura told her, Hoshi spent a few hours in his weekly routine (whatever that was supposed to be) to help his mother down at the studio, but so far the only thing he seemed to be doing was trying to woo Sakura into his bed and drool over the models.

"How ya been buddy?" The brown-haired man slapped Naruto on the shoulder. He was dressed in a grey suit, a necessary attire for his mother's studio. He had a brilliant white grin, and was a bit on the chubby side, still, if false charm got men anywhere, the guy had it.

"Heh... Fine, Hoshi." Naruto replied lamely trying to crank up a grin on his face. He cleared his throat and removed the other man's hand from his shoulder. "How have you been?"

"Great!" Hoshi roared out in laughter, "But you know, the work is killin' me man! Hey, how about you and me go out and get some drinks huh? Check out a few girls..." He nudged at Naruto's side, "Come on, what do you say?"

The blonde glanced behind Hoshi toward Sakura and Hinata begging for an escape before he replied, "Maybe next time–."

"Oh, come on!" Hoshi yanked at Naruto's shirt, "I have connections." He wriggled his eyebrows, "There's this one girl. She's totally perfect for you dude! God, her hips, and damn," He mimicked breasts on his chest, "She's loaded too." He added with a smirk. "Brunette? Huh? _Huh?"_ He leered over Naruto with expectant eyes. Finally, Naruto's haven came.

"Hoshi..." Sakura's voice called out. The brown-haired man grinned impishly and turned around to face her.

"Yes, sweetie?" He said suavely, stepping in front of her, leaning closely to her chest where the buttons were undone.

"Don't call me that," Sakura glared at him and pushed his face away from her chest. "Hinata, could you help me?" She motioned toward some rolls of fabric. The violet-haired girl nodded and picked them up. "These need to be brought to the fabric room in the back of the studio. Be a dear and do that will you? They also need to be sorted, organized, and—."

"Isn't that the orphan's job?" Hoshi questioned with a sharp look over at Hinata who glanced away pitifully at the ground.

Both Sakura and Naruto glared at him, "Unfortunately," Sakura continued, "She needs to be here with me. So," She took the rolls of fabric from Hinata and plopped them into his arms, "This will be your job." She pushed him away, "So go."

Hoshi sighed and smiled, "Anything for a lovely lady." He winked at Sakura and walked away. After Hoshi was gone, Sakura smiled apologetically at Hinata.

"I'm sorry," She patted her shoulder, "Are you alright?" Naruto came closer to her also with a concerned look. Hinata nodded timidly, although her eyes were blurred with tears.

"Hey," Naruto's hand patted her other shoulder, "Don't listen to that asshole." He saw a tear leak out from her eye. His brows knitted with concern. "It's ok," He wiped away it away for her.

Sakura embraced the girl in a soft hug, "Don't worry about it, Hinata," she rubbed the girl's back, similar to the way a mother would do for her child. She stepped away from the violet-haired girl and smiled.

"Want me to kick his ass for you?" Naruto asked with a coy grin while he leaned in to meet her gaze. An amazing amount of sympathy welt up in him. He muttered bitterly, "Damn it, Hoshi's such an idiot."

Hinata hiccuped. She parted away from the two almost embarrassingly, "I-I'm s-sorry." She wiped away her own tears. The fact that they cared so much made her cry more than Hoshi's orphan statement. They were tears of joy.

"No problem," Sakura said softly, "Will you be ok?" Hinata nodded and stepped further away from them before their concern pushed her into more tears.

"My offer still stands you know," Naruto said as he ushered the two girls over to the front desk where he grabbed some tissues and handed it to her. Hinata's flushed face seemed to darken.

"It's really quite alright." She said, "T-Thank you both." She smiled at them. It felt odd, but invigorating to be comforted by two people, who seemed like mere acquaintances a few minutes ago. She found herself loving the type of atmosphere that surrounded these people. They treated her as an equal, unlike Hanna or her children. They almost treated her like family, and they were so genuine toward her.

Sakura smiled at her, "If there's ever anything..." Now, she felt like some sort of older sister.

"I know," Hinata assured.

"And if..." Naruto winked at her, "You know, Sakura-chan's busy..."

"I-I know." Hinata fumbled with the tissues he handed her. Sheepishly, she looked at her feet.

Hoshi had emerged from the back room. "All done!" He yelled enthusiastically and clapped his hands as he made his way toward the trio, "Hey, woah," He looked at Hinata's still-flushed face, "What the fuck happened to you?" He grinned widely as he studied her face, "Naruto, bud, you didn't give her alcohol or something did ya?" Naruto glared at him. "Jeez," Hoshi put his arms up defensively, "No need to be like that. It was just a joke." He scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly, a door slam from the upper-level caught all of their attention. Sasuke stomped down the stairs with a displeased look on his face. "Shit," Hoshi raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'm going to head off before the guy decides to take out some anger on me or something," He snidely walked behind a very irritated looking Sakura and gave her bottom a mild squeeze. "Later!" He waved off slyly.

Sakura gave an infuriated snarl at Hoshi's retreating back. "That stupid, arrogant—!" There was a very deadly aura surrounding the woman, so large, in fact, that Hinata and Naruto stepped away slightly from her.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as the raven-haired man approached. He took another step away from a still fuming Sakura, "So, how did it go...?" He stopped. Sasuke's aura was almost as bad as Sakura's.

"That blasted woman..." Sasuke cursed sharply under his breath. He ignored Naruto's question and turned straight toward Sakura. He looked down at his pouting and angry fiancee, "Did he just—,"

"Damn right!" Sakura stomped her foot on the ground. She pushed Sasuke toward the door, "Kick his ass, Sasuke-kun. Defend my honor! I've been violated." Her fiancee turned around and grasped her hands, stopping her pushes. She huffed at a strand of fallen pink hair and looked up at him with a curiously, "I'm guessing you didn't have a pleasant time either?"

Sasuke only raised his eyebrow darkly, indicating that he did not wish to speak about it. He shook his head and looked out through the doors, "Hoshi, am I correct?" He questioned. She nodded with a sigh. His fists clenched tightly as he moved to chase after the other man.

Sakura grabbed his arm, "I was only kidding, Sasuke-kun." She spoke up, "Don't." He was still tense, "Please?" He relaxed and looked at her.

"If he _ever–._" Sasuke snarled. Sakura pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him. She was rather moved with his over-protective affection. As if a cheesy romantic music poured into the studio, the two of them locked gazes. Everything around them seemed to drown out, even Naruto's protesting shouts. Sasuke's possessive side got the best of him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down for a rough kiss, claiming his territory, but their tender moment did not last long...

"Eek!" A timid voice squeaked suddenly.

"Ah, hell! Do you guys think you guys can do this somewhere else!" Naruto voice broke through loudly, separating the couple abruptly. They both blinked suddenly realizing where they were and what they had just done. "Honestly, two seconds and you guys are all ready groping each other..."

"Shit." Sasuke muttered and stepped away from Sakura, slightly embarrassed and slightly angry at himself for being so easily swayed. She, in turn, blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, ya think!" Naruto demanded. Hinata had buried her face in his chest with her eyes covered. "Jeez, you two scarred the poor girl!" He furiously rubbed at her back in a speedy manner.

Sakura chucked slightly, "I'm sorry about that, Hinata." Even as a grown woman, Hinata had not been exposed to the many romantic, perverse, or diverse natures of human sexuality. A kiss was still very foreign to her. After all, she had been sheltered in an orphanage all her life.

Hinata blinked dazedly and lifted her pearl eyes from Naruto's chest. Her gaze almost held an, '_Is it over?'_ kind of look. "I-I-it's a-alright." She muttered uncomfortably. She then noticed she was being held. She squeaked in fright, jumped out of Naruto's arms and quickly covered her mouth.

Sakura shook her head, "Sorry, Hinata." She apologized again.

What else was she to say or do? Sasuke, in the meantime, glanced at his watch and motioned toward Naruto. "We should probably go."

"Huh?" Sakura looked between the two, "Where are you two going?" She asked them with a suspicious glance, "It'd better not be–."

"Nothing, nothing," Naruto assured her, "We're just going out, maybe get a few drinks, maybe a quick fight here or there, no big deal.."

Sakura's head snapped over toward the blonde, "A fight!" She demanded, "You two are going to fight each other?" She asked angrily and glared at her fiancee.

"You don't need to worry, Sakura-chan," Naruto smirked, "I won't hurt him too bad."

"Humph," Sasuke muttered with a snide look, "You won't even be able to touch me, dobe."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked back challengingly.

"Boys," Sakura stepped between the two, "What's the meaning of this?"

"He's got something. I want it. He won't give it. We fight. I win. I get what I want. Done." Naruto outlined the basics for her.

"... Fine," Sakura crossed her arms, "But if he returns with so much as a scratch on his nice abs..." Sasuke and Hinata shifted uncomfortably behind her. Sakura continued in a different manner, "If he comes back in a less than stable condition, I'll have your head, Naruto." She warned. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as she turned to him, "And if Naruto returns in a less that satisfying condition, you can bet there will be some consequences."

"Sakura-chan, you do care." Naruto muttered dreamily.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Now that that's all over, let's go before we," he looked over at Sakura, "get caught."

Sakura nodded and gave him a brief kiss good-bye, "Um, hm. You're going to tell me what happened later." She said to Sasuke in a whisper before parting with him.

"Oh, yeah..." Naruto scratched his head.

Hinata, who was making herself very comfortable looking at the ground, suddenly felt three pairs of eyes land on her. She looked up to see the trio with their gazes concentrated on her, "I... um, I-I w-won't s-say a-anything, p-promise." She smiled reassuringly and gulped.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Sakura said seriously, "It's important that no one know about Sasuke and I." Hinata nodded. "Bye you two." Sakura waved off the two men as they left the studio.

"Bye Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" Naruto gave a friendly wave and followed after Sasuke.

Sakura sighed after the two. She turned to a very curious looking Hinata, "I guess I have some explaining to do huh?"

TBC...

Ending Notes: This chapter continued on for a lot longer than I planned it out to be. As you've probably seen, Neji and Tenten did not appear again. This is due to the fact that I could not fit them in here. Yes, they do play important roles within this fic, but unfortunately, that won't be seen until later.

The abruptness of this chapter had me a bit worried because everything came out so fast. I wrote it while I was on a sugar high. You can imagine my disappointment when I re-read it and found a lot of error as well as sentences that did not make sense. However, I loved the idea of a scarred Hinata. I couldn't resist. Also, I hoped to introduce Hoshi soon. I opted for this portion of the fic. As for anything else, the quick dialogue, the abrupt ending, the odd situations, I can only say that as elaborate as it could be, I'm afraid the details here will only drown out the humor I'm trying to present.

Honestly, my goal was to have you all go "aww," and desperately hate Hoshi. I hoped you enjoyed it and did so. Thank you for reading.


	7. Hard Battle

Author's Notes: Oh my gosh! I'm alive, and I updated! I don't want to lead you guys on, but hell, I'm really in a great mood, or... I just have a mood. No longer do I want to keep the readers from the story, so after a long... long... long absence, I update now. I hope soon, someday, my other stories will do the same as well. Without further ado.

Chapter Seven: Hard Battle

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasuke found himself cursing his abrupt decision to fight with Naruto. The two of them decided to head out to Kakashi's home where their large, familiar training ground was located. Unfortunately, for Sasuke, Kakashi's cozy abode was located on the countryside... far, far out in the countryside, and Naruto's car seemed to conveniently run out of gas when they decided to leave, so trapped in a car... his car with Naruto driving miles and miles out of town, Sasuke felt the explicit need to rip all of his hair out... Naruto's hair, not his own, of course.

The blonde insistently talked about Sasuke's love life with Sakura, and whenever he tried to change the subject, even to stray away a little bit, Naruto would just casually apply it to his love life again. He tried stealthily to steer the conversation away _hinting_ out things about work, shoes, even ramen, but nothing could get his loud mouthed friend to shut up.

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered his companion's name irritably at the wheel. He was concentrating deeply on the road to tune out the blonde's voice. It wasn't working. He turned the volume to blast his music, but it wasn't working either. Sasuke uttered a curse. He'd forgotten that Naruto broke his stereo. He noticed that the blonde was leaning toward the window mindlessly rambling on, so out of frustration (and pure cruelty), Sasuke swerved the car and caused the blonde to bang his head on the window.

"Ow!" Naruto screeched and immediately dabbed a hand over his injury, "What the _hell_ was that for you bastard!"

"You need to quit talking, dobe." Sasuke's fists clenched over the wheel, "Damn it, if I hear another word come out of your mouth about me and Sakura, I swear I'll beat you into a bloody pulp." (Not that he wasn't plotting that already).

"Che," Naruto grinned cheekily, "It's because you get so up in the ass about it that I even bother talking about the two of you."

Sasuke growled, "I am going to kill you."

"Ah... I'm scared." Naruto responded sarcastically. "Do you know how many times you've made that threat, and you've never gone through with it?" He nudged Sasuke annoyingly, "Admit it, I'm too special for you to get rid of."

"You're only good for taking up air." Sasuke spat bitterly.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "Well jeez, the stick up your ass seems a lot higher than usual. What happened? Did Sakura deprive you of sex again or are you getting nervous cause you know I'll beat you?"

Sasuke blinked, "How did you know about that..." He shook his head, "Never mind. Shut the hell up."

Naruto smirked, "Ah, so it is something between you and Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke snarled. There the idiot went again, rounding everything back to him and Sakura. "There is nothing wrong with us."

Naruto laughed haughtily, "So you guys..."

"Quit talking about it," Sasuke glared at the road in front of him.

"Well, what the hell else am I supposed to talk about?"

"I don't want you to talk at all." He answered grimly.

Naruto sighed, "How does Sakura-chan deal with you?"

"How can _anyone_ deal with you?" Sasuke retorted. His eyes stared straight ahead, and to his relief, Kakashi's home was in view. "Thank god..." He muttered under his breath and hit the gas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Since the last appointment was cut short, Hinata and Sakura were forced to toil over an infuriated Mrs. Hyuuga. for the three very long hours they were forced to stay at the studio and pamperher hand and foot until she was calm enough to start doing paper work again, quietly in her office.

Sakura pulled back a strand of fallen hair and plopped down on a chair. "Ah, that woman is so... so... she's such a pain in the ass." She fanned herself lightly.

"I-I'm surprised, Sakura-san; you handle it well." Hinata stated and sat down next to her.

"Well," Sakura smiled, "I have to go through this about three times a week. I've learned to adjust, but that woman..." She leaned her head back, "She's constantly on her period. The only time she's decent is when she has a client, or she's around people she likes... which is hardly anyone."

"I'm surprised anyone can get along with her," the Hyuuga said earnestly.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Well, we have another half hour or so to go. I can't wait to get out of here..." She took a quick stretch in her chair. "I'm going to go home and take a nice hot bath."

"Aren't you worried about your fianceé?" Hinata asked, "He and Naruto are fighting, correct?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not watch my friend and my fianceébeat each other up, would you?" Sakura questioned back.

Hinata shook her head, "I-I guess not."

The studio's sliding doors opened causing the two women peer out curiously. Two people stepped in. Sakura's face lit up immediately. "Neji! Tenten!" She waved enthusiastically and went to greet the two. Hinata trailed behind her slowly.

"Sakura!" Tenten greeted in return and gave the pink-haired woman a quick hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay." Sakura replied in a light tone.

"Neji," Tenten nudged her husband, "say hi." Neji merely looked over and gave her a quick nod. His focus was not on Sakura at the moment.

Sakura smiled and gave a quick look behind her where Neji was staring and where Hinata was hiding. "Oh!" She tugged Hinata out form behind her, "Here's Hinata. You guys have met...?"

Tenten shook her head and stuck out her hand for a hand shake, "Actually, we came here today to meet you," she addressed the violet-haired girl. "We went to the estate, but father said that you were here."

Hinata slowly took the other woman's hand. "Y-you're a relative?"

Tenten nodded, "Yes! Through marriage though... This," she jabbed her husband, "is my husband, Neji, your cousin." She leaned over and whispered to Hinata, "Don't let his attitude intimidate you. He likes to put on the tough act, but he's generally harmless." She winked and urged Neji to greet Hinata the same way.

Hinata tried to smile and shape up a bit in front of him, but she failed. He was tall, and he was looking at her like he didn't approve at all. She squirmed slightly in front of him, "H-hi, p-please t-to me-meet you." She stuck out a shaking hand, but he did not take it and continued to stare her down. She pulled back her hand embarrassingly and bowed her head.

"So you're the new addition to the family?" Neji crossed his arms. "You have the eyes; I'll give you that. What the hell else Hiashi saw in you in the first place, I certainly can't see."

Tenten punched his shoulder, "Neji, that was unnecessary."

Neji glared back at her and then looked at Hinata, "Humph, well look she's nothing special. She looks like a twig, probably weighs as much as my leg, she can't speak, she has manners, but poor ones---- look at me when I'm talking to you." He told her sternly.

Hinata winced and slowly raised her eyes to meet his own blank ones. She had the urge to shut her eyes and look away. "You are really... _nothing special_." Neji confirmed grimly. She winced.

"Neji!" Tenten scolded, "you're just–."

"But," He said lowly with a side glance at his wife, "if Hiashi found you worthy enough to adopt you into his family, he must've seen _something._" Tenten smiled. Neji continued, "You'd better–." His wife covered his mouth with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry," she removed her hand and gave her husband a glare that said, 'just stay silent like you usually do... please?' He complied. "It's very nice to meet you, Hinata. I would love it if you came over to our house sometime and visited. I'd like to get to know you a bit better."

Hinata nodded with a small smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"... You." His eye lazily traveled up and down the body of his visitor. "... did you shower before you come?"

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed in a deadly glare, "Of course I did!" He asked and pushed the door his teacher was holding open. "Jeez what nerve."

The silver haired man twitched his eye, "So, to what pleasure do I owe this lovely visit?" Naruto 'humphed' and pointed out the door. "Oh?" He said with surprise.

Sasuke curtly shut his car door and stretched his shoulders. He gave a quick nod at Kakashi before entering the house.

"Its been a while hm?" Kakashi asked as his former student walked by.

Sasuke froze for a second, "... Yeah."

"Are you up to it? He's gotten very good."

"Hn, He's your student."

Kakashi's eye crinkled. A little irk of pride could be seen in that eye. "You're still the same, as always. So... how was the car ride?"

Sasuke glared at him. He noticed that his former sensei had a familiar orange book in his hand, "You're _still_ reading that?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"It's such a fascinating tale between two lovers, don't you think so, Sasuke?" The silver haired man asked with a devious edge to his voice. "Now that you're old enough to speak about it..."

Sasuke made a disgusted face, "That book is just a perverse tale for old men to delight their fantasies with. It's also poorly written."

"Hey, I'm not old-." A dangerous gleam suddenly appeared on Kakashi's face, "... So you've read it then." Kakashi inputted slyly. "Lonely night, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked, "Who-." Very slowly, a red color rose to his face. "... I, uh..."

Kakashi found his chance. His former pupil's attitude toward his favorite book was unacceptable. "It's not like... you and... Sakura..." '_That's right, hit him where it hurts. Sneak it in...'_ Kakashi thought as he spoke. "Have never..." He continued, "had _se..._"

Sasuke glared, "Don't finish that sentence."

"What?" Kakashi continued to tease, "I bet you pick up great moves from this book."

Sasuke squirmed, "Damn you. What is with youpeople and my sex life?"

"... Even you, Sasuke!" Naruto's loud voice chimed in. "Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, and now you! What the hell is wrong with you people!"

"I'm not a perv–." Sasuke was stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh yeah, sure," Naruto nudged his friend, "Like you've _never_ had dirty thoughts about Sakura-chan. She's your fiancee for godssake. You can't get out of this one."

Sasuke's face became more red, "Hey-Look, it's not like–."

Kakashi cut him off, "It's okay, we understand, sometimes we all have fantasies about Sakura."

The Uchiha looked helpless, "What?" Then he looked angry.

Naruto and Kakashi burst out in laughter, "I'm joking, Sasuke... kun." Kakashi slapped Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke glared at the two of them. "You. Are. Going. To. Die." He warned Naruto and rolled up his sleeves. "Let's go Naruto." He walked toward the backyard.

"Every time I see the boy, he's trying to kill something." Kakashi slapped his forehead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasuke gave Naruto a deadly glare as he got into his fighting stance. 11,000 dollars were resting on this match. Begrudgingly, he probably would've given the money to Naruto anyway, but it would be no fun to just hand it over. He smirked. He really was a cruel bastard.

Naruto stretched a bit, cracking his neck, his fingers, and his back comfortably. He was set on beating Sasuke in this fight. He was going to show Sasuke who the strongest one was, and he was going to get that money.

Readying himself in his own stance, he narrowed his eyes at his opponent and charged with a cry.

"There is no way in hell I am going to lose to you!" Naruto yelled as he launched a punch at Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked arrogantly and blocked it. Another quick punch came at him which he blocked again. "You have to do better than just tw-." His eyes widened. Naruto sent a jab toward his face. He moved in time to avoid the hit, but in that small second, Naruto brought his leg up and kicked Sasuke in the abdomen.

Sasuke broke off a few steps and regained his posture. "Damn it." He brought his fist toward Naruto's face. Naruto blocked, and Sasuke sent a high kick up to the side of his face. Taking advantage of Naruto's stun, Sasuke elbowed his jaw, then kneed him in the stomach.

Naruto growled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, grappling with his body until he was able to throw Sasuke back. Charging again, he sent a series of punches at the Uchiha, landing one in Sasuke's stomach. He then kicked him in the jaw.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's heel and twisted it until he fell onto the ground.

Naruto flipped back up in time to receive Sasuke's fist into his eye. Naruto grabbed the other fist before it could reach his face and twisted Sasuke's hand around until his whole arm was locked behind his own back. The blonde wrangled his other arm around Sasuke's neck in a choke hold. "You're starting to suck, Sasuke." Naruto taunted.

Sasuke's free arm suddenly wrapped around the back of Naruto's neck, and before he knew it, he was forced to let go of the arm he was holding. Sasuke flipped Naruto over his body. The blonde landed on the ground with a 'thud.'

"Hn, you're worse than I am." Sasuke cracked his neck.

Naruto got up and brushed himself off. "Humph. Quit being such a cocky bastard." He suddenly punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke, slightly taken by suprise, stumbled a few steps back.

"Cheap shot." he wiped the side of his mouth.

"You really are starting to suck, just admit it." Naruto amusingly stated. Sasuke came at him again with his fists aimed. Naruto grabbed each fist as it came toward him, and the two were locked grappling, trying to push each other back. One attempted to knee and kick the other, both dodged the attacks easily.

Growing impatient and frustrated that his kicks weren't hitting where he wanted, Sasuke slammed his forehead into Naruto's nose.

Before Naruto could say or do anything, he was on the ground again with blood pouring out of his nose, feeling as if someone just threw an iron into the middle of his face.

TBC...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Ending Notes:_ Yeah, well, I got this chapter out. I felt pretty bad for letting you all wait this long, so I threw in a part of the fight here. Um, what can I say? Nothing really. I updated and that is that. No grantees on quick updates, as you all have probably noticed. Well, despite everything, yeah, thanks for reading you guys. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Steam Press

**Author's Notes**: I've been absent long enough; wouldn't you agree?

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Just a Dream**

Chapter Eight: Steam Press

* * *

"I know you have more than that, Naruto." His voice echoed in a taunting tone. "Don't tell me the proud pupil of Kakashi has given up already."

Naruto squinted his eyes from the ground. The sun was blazing above the two of them. Kakashi remained on the side in the shade, silently, intently reading his book while somehow also watching the two of them. Slowly, Naruto wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. Snapping out of his daze, he quickly sprang back up onto his feet where Sasuke was standing ready in a defensive stance.

"I'll never give up." Naruto glared at his opponent. "Never." With a battle cry, he charged.

* * *

It was almost nine when she got home. Hanna said that she had an engagement to go to, so she had to take the car. Sakura was stuck with Hanna, who dragged the poor woman along with her. Hinata was left to close the studio and find a ride home by herself. Hisashi was busy, and she didn't want to bother him, and she would rather die than ask Hoshi or Hanabi for a ride. Since she was fairly new to the city, she had no idea where to go. She missed the bus twice. No taxis would stop for her, and even if they did, she didn't know where to tell them to go. Her last option was the subway which she took an hour to decipher before she decided which way to take.

Luckily, on the subway she managed to view some familiar sites, and found her way around that way. She was stuck in a carriage full of old newspaper, the smell of urine, and loud, obnoxious teenagers who decided it would be fun to bother the hobo sleeping on the last seat. All Hinata could do is bury her face in her hands and pray that her destination was the right one.

Finally, at her own front door, she let herself in quietly, hoping not to disturb anyone. Unfortunately, her little sneak in didn't go unnoticed. Both Hanna and Hanabi were sitting in the living room with face packs and cucumbers on. At Hinata's arrival, they both sat up quickly causing the cucumbers to fall off of their eyes.

"Hinata!" Hanna called out sharply. "Why are you home so late?"

Hanabi, who was beside her, rolled her eyes. "She was probably cavorting around with boys or something mother." She laid back down and placed the cucumbers back over her eyes.

"That's not true." Hinata said slowly.

Hanna glared at her adopted daughter. "So what is the truth then?"

"Well since I couldn't go home with you ma'am..." Hinata began, "I tried finding alternatives to get home. I still don't know the city very well, so it took me a while to-."

"Are you implying that it's my fault that you couldn't get home?" Hanna questioned instantly.

Hinata quickly shook her head. "Of course not."

Hanna sighed, "Troublesome child... Now that you're a little more acquainted with the city, make sure that you are home before nine. Understand?" Hinata nodded. "Good. Go upstairs and sleep then. I expect you tomorrow at the same time. Just because you're in this family doesn't mean I'm going to allow any slacking." Hanna leaned back into her chair and replaced her cucumbers. "Oh yes, one more thing."

"Yes?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Make my poor Hanabi a snack or something will you? My child hasn't had a bite to eat yet." Hanna shooed her away.

Hinata sighed and made her way to the kitchen. She just remembered that she didn't have dinner either. She decided a sandwich would be the easiest thing to eat or make at this point.

When she emerged from the kitchen, she walked over to the two "duchesses" and handed Hanabi her sandwich. Then she quickly retreated to her bedroom before they could utter anything else to her. She did hear Hanabi say, "I already ate, mother, and you know I'm uncomfortable touching anything that orphan puts her dirty little paws on."

Hinata shook her head, closed her door, and shut them out the best she could.

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning with a migraine. He had bandages around his nose, knuckles, feet, and even around his abdomen. He had taken quite a beating... However, Sasuke had it even worse. Although he had no intention to, he became completely serious during the fight. He even used his finishing move called "kyuubi," or at least, that's what Kakashi called it when he first saw it. It was a nine move combo which left his opponent virtually helpless and beaten afterward. He had to use it three times on Sasuke, who was one of the people he felt he had to be serious against. It was one of the hardest fights he'd ever had, but he'd be damned if he ever admitted that to Sasuke.

Kakashi had to drive Sasuke home that night, but luckily, for Naruto, he left the check for eleven grand behind.

Naruto grinned.

The bastard had kept his word after all.

* * *

"Leave me _alone_, Hoshi." Sakura pushed the stubborn Hyuuga away.

"But babe! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" He whipped out two rectangular pieces of paper from his suit jacket. "You'll _never_ have the opportunity to go to a place like this ever again!"

Sakura sighed, "I don't think I want to go, and even if I did, I certainly would _not_ want to go with a pig like you." She flipped her hair and walked away.

Hoshi grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "I'm giving you something good here!"

"Listen jerk! I'm telling you I don't want to go with you!" Sakura stepped on his foot with her stiletto and pushed him away.

"Bitch!" Hoshi looked down miserably at his ruined leather shoe, "Those were fucking Shinobi brand! Do you know how much it's going to cost to replace them!"

"Well you'd better get to replacing them now!" The pink-haired woman continued walking toward the back of the studio.

Hoshi glared at her retreating back. He heard footsteps coming up next to him. He glanced over. "Ino-babe!" He said enthusiastically.

Ino placed her manicured nails delicately onto Hoshi's shoulder. "Was the mean intern being snobby to poor little Hoshi?" She cooed.

Hoshi sniffed. "Just a little." He grinned. "But, damn that bitch turns me on."

Ino laughed, "You're such a riot!"

He laughed back, "And you're so artificial!" He stopped laughing, "Really though. You are."

Ino sighed dramatically, "Yes, well, we all kind of have to be in this business." She readjusted the fur on her shoulders, "I came here so your mom can do a fitting for a new dress. I'm attending the gala in Vegas for the grand opening of that new place, the Kunai Hotel/Casino, I believe."

"That's what these are for!" He pulled out the two pieces of paper again. "They're passes, so we can get in quick an painless."

Ino looked surprised, "How did you ever get these?" She studied the tickets carefully. "They're even VIP. I thought you had to be invited to get a couple of these." She pulled out her own.

"Yeah, well since Dad's company is one of the sponsors, they sent us a couple. Mom doesn't need one; Hanabi already has one since the Uchiha executives all get one and everything, so one of these is mine." He explained.

"So, who does the other one belong to?" Ino asked curiously.

"That damn orphan. It's not like it's _really hers_ or anything. Mom says she's actually _not_ in the family, so it wouldn't matter if I took it or not."

Ino blinked, a little taken back by his statement. "Well..." She plastered a smile on her face, "You sly dog you... So, you're bringing Sakura with you?"

Hoshi nodded. "If I can convince her."

Ino giggled and patted his shoulder, "Well good luck then dear!" She called out as she walked toward Hanna's office. "See you around." Ino rolled her eyes.

Hoshi waved as Ino walked away. "Now... how do I convince Sakura?"

* * *

"Sasuke." He addressed simply. "Tell me what happened to your face."

Sasuke sat in the chair in front of his superior with cold hard eyes. He had a large gash on his cheek from his fight with Naruto, and as a result he also had a huge bandage on that covered most of the left side of his face. "Nothing you should be concerned about." He stated simply.

"You have an obligation to tell me." His superior said coyly. "So start explaining."

"I don't _have_ to tell you _anything_." Sasuke said stubbornly.

His superior only smirked. "Oh?" He tapped his pen on his desk. "You don't have your last assignment done, you were late to work this morning, and I find you beaten and broken," His expression turned serious, "I want an explanation _now_."

Sasuke continued to glare at the man in front of him. "The assignment is now done. The work I've missed this morning has been finished. I'll even stay back a few hours or take some with me. As for the injuries, they're my problem." He said quickly. "Lets quit wasting time over something unimportant." He got up from his chair.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that little wench of yours would it?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Why would it matter?"

"I just don't want you to be distracted from what you _really want_."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "It's different now." He could feel his superior grinning from behind him.

"Oh is it?" He said in a low tone. "I'll give you one warning." He got up from his leather chair and took slow, calm footsteps toward the Sasuke until he was in front of his face. "If you get distracted anymore than you have, I'll will personally demote you to your humiliating former position. You may be family, but that doesn't mean anything in the business world. Get your act together." He poked Sasuke in the forehead, "Understand, little brother?"

**TBC.**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Adieu. Merci. Yada, yada. I'll update whenever and whatever I can at whatever time I'm going to feel and such. Yes.

**Thank you all for reading, and thank you all for your supportive reviews!**


	9. Sinking Underneath

1Author's notes: Oh dear. I updated.

Indeed Sasuke is OOC. I tried to imagine him in a place where he is actually "in love" and actually happy. Since he was a friendly child, I imagine that with his demons (itachi), but no revenge plot, he'd actually be decently lovable, just very, very bitter. When people find that special someone they want to change for, that's when their character becomes more... open. Not to mention, he's quite a bit older; therefore, his "foolish emotions" would've dispersed by now. My interpretation may not be yours. If you have any other curiosities about Sasuke's personality, read THORNS.

I have to apologize to you Ino fans out there. I'm making her out to be some kind of a snobby bad guy in this story. I actually like Ino, but for the sake of the story, her character will remain as negative as it is now.

Just a Dream

**Chapter Nine: Sinking Underneath**

* * *

Curious eyes shot up from behind a steering wheel as a pink-haired woman emerged from Hanna's studio after closing. "Heh." Hoshi grinned and ignited his engine. He drove his car until it was parallel to her on the sidewalk and rolled down his passenger-side window. "Sakura! Babe!" He called. She spared him a glance, but kept walking. "Hey now," He revved the engine of his Mercedes. "You know you want some of this."

"I'm tired, Hoshi." She muttered angrily. "Find someone else to annoy." She walked faster. '_Why did I have to park so far_?' She mentally berated herself. '... _And in these heels too. Damn_.'Just a block away was a parking lot filled with a few cars. She quickly scanned the area for hers and headed there as fast as her high heels would allow. Hoshi was still tailing her. "Oh give it up already!" She yelled in frustration and ignored the pain in her feet. She ran to her car.

As she got to her door and inserted the key, a rough hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her head sharply and glared. "Hoshi, let go of me this instant." She struggled to pull her wrist out of his hand, but he held tighter.

"What's the hurry babe?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He tugged her toward him roughly and threw his arm around her waist. "The night's only just begun." He murmured into her ear.

She cringed and pushed him away. "Piss off." She said sternly and tried to get into her car again. He grabbed her from behind landing a large hand onto her bosom. She shrieked and fretfully kicked and wavered her arms until he let go of her. She took in deep breaths and clutched her chest tightly. "I thought I told you to go away! What part of 'piss of' don't you understand?! Leave me ALONE you pervert!" She stepped dig into his foot with her heel. Hoshi screamed and jumped back. In his moment of pain and shock, Sakura took the opportunity to speed away.

"Tch." He wiped his jaw where she managed to swipe him once. He glared at her retreating car, got into his own, and pursued her.

"... The NERVE of that... that PERVERT!" Sakura huffed as she sped down the freeway. All she wanted was to go home and soak her poor feet and give herself a pedicure, but for now, only one thing could make her feel better. Immediately, she took the next exit and headed toward the most dignified living area in all of Konoha.

* * *

Unknowingly, a predator followed.

Hoshi raised a curious eyebrow. "... What could she be doing here?" As stealthily as he could manage he followed as she entered an exclusive black building. He then tailed her up to the top floor. He watched as she suspiciously glanced around before knocking delicately on an unmarked black door. "What is this?" Hoshi grinned as a shadowy figure emerged from behind the door and pulled her inside. "... U-Uchiha?"

* * *

"Ow... ow, ow, ow! Damn it!" Naruto winced as he tried to pry himself off his bed. He placed one foot solid on the floor and immediately felt pain shoot up throughout his body. "What the hell did he do to me!" He growled in frustration as he fell back into the mattress.. "Arg! I can't even wiggle my toes correctly."

"Well you're awake." Kakashi said leaning against the door frame. He yawned. "You've been asleep for more than twelve hours." His eye narrowed. "I'll have to burn my sheets."

"That's not funny." Naruto said as he struggled to get up. "AH!" He collapsed. "This is ridiculous." His hand twitched.

"Sasuke really did a number on you."

"Yeah, well, I won." Naruto seethed as he once again tried to lift himself up. Slowly, he managed to sit. "I hope he's feeling just as bad." He popped his neck. "No. I hope he's feeling worse."

"He left you the money didn't he?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah.." Naruto took a glance at the envelope sitting on the bed stand. "He really did."

"What are you going to tell Jiraya?"

"I'm not."

"Naruto..."

His blue eyes shined with defiance. "I'm not!" His fists loosely clenched the sheets. "He won't have to know. He doesn't need to. This is my decision."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Eventually he will find out."

"I know, but..." Naruto closed his eyes. "It's not his concern. It's my life, and I'll be damned if I let him tell me what I can and cannot do with it."

"Speaking of which..." Kakashi started, "He's looking for you."

"And?"

"He mentioned something about dinner with the Hyuuga's." Kakashi shrugged.

Naruto blinked. "Why?"

Kakashi only shook his head and walked away. "Make sure you wash my sheets. You sweat like a cow." He muttered nonchalantly.

"Asshole." Naruto wiped his mouth. "Psh. Dinner. Again."

* * *

"Arg!!" Sasuke grunted and slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn him!" He grabbed the nearest glass object in his apartment and threw it at the wall.

Sakura winced as the glass shattered and crumpled onto the floor. "Feel better now?"

Sasuke dropped onto the black leather sofa and ran his hand through his hair. He was still simmering with anger. "It's fine."

She sighed, "You really have to stop letting him push you around like that."

"I would if I could." He growled, "I don't have a choice. He's only one fucking position higher. I could beat him! I could run the company so that no one would be half as miserable as I am."

"You sure?" She asked. He glared at her. "Of course," she continued and put her hand under her chin, "You'll get your chance."

He shook his head, "Every _fucking_ time..." He didn't finish. He dropped his head into her lap and placed an arm over his eyes. "I can beat him. I know I can." He sighed. They stayed in tense silence.

She smiled, "Now that you've got that out," She looked at the shattered pieces of glass, "That was the really expensive glass sculpture of a giraffe you got from Ino, isn't it?"

Sasuke briefly glanced at the broken pieces, "I don't give a damn."

Sakura huffed, "Why did you keep it then?"

"So I can have something to throw."

She grabbed his hand. "That's the fifth hole you put in your wall you know." Her voice grew concerned, "Your knuckles are bleeding." She said she grazed her fingers over his wounds. He shrugged. "You're already beaten from your fight with Naruto; you really shouldn't go injuring yourself."

"It's nothing." He said sharply, "Don't worry yourself over it."

She poked him in the abdomen and saw him wince. "How can you tell me that? You're bandaged from your neck to your toes!" She poked him again with an amused grin just to see him squirm.

Sasuke sat up. "I said don't _worry_ about it." He grabbed her finger and moved it away.

She shook her head. "Sometimes, you're too stubborn."

"And you're too damn uptight."

His response got him a hard pat on his bandaged abdomen. "Well I'm _sorry_ for being concerned about my own fiance!" She glared at him.

Sasuke seethed. He turned at her with a warning snarl. "That was unnecessary."

"You had that coming from the moment you said 'it's nothing'." Sakura whacked him over the head with a pillow. "You had _that_ coming the moment you told me I was uptight!" She growled.

"Sakura..." He said with annoyance.

"Sasuke..." She said with equal annoyance.

'Whack!' Before she knew it, she was hit over the head with pillow.

She blinked, "Oh, you are _so_ dead!" Sakura huffed the hair out of her face and hit him back. "You're not supposed to hit a girl." A pillow smacked her in the face. "Ass."

Sasuke smirked knowing that he was going to win this. "Your defense needs improvement." He said as he shielded himself from her swipes. "This could be dangerous when you're alone. I might have to teach you again." She glared at him and flicked him off proudly. He gave a disapproving frown.

When he saw another opening, he attacked.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed as he tackled her onto the couch and trapped her there. "This is so unfair!" She tapped his side causing him to grunt. "You're supposed to be begging for mercy!"

"That _hurts_ you know." He emphasized by saying it very close to her face.

She patted his bandaged cheek. "I know." She stuck her tongue out at him. "You deserve it you asshole."

"Damn it, Sakura." He saw her laying below him, flushed and disheveled. Seeing her flushed with anger had him thinking of another kind of challenge. He leaned down and pressed his lips harshly against hers. Sakura whimpered and ran her hands through his raven hair, immediately letting herself dive into the brutal kiss. His hands ran down the sides of her body and growled. "Hn. Your defense really sucks." He placed his mouth over hers.

But before they could go any further, a knock came at his door. He looked over the couch and gave an irritated glance at it. Sakura peeked at the door curiously. "Who could that be?"

"Ignore it," He said and kissed her again.

The knock became a loud bang. He growled. "What!"

"Hello? Sasuke-kun!! " A sing-song voice came through the door. "C'est moi! Ino! Hello?"

Sakura squirmed underneath him. "What is she doing here?"

"How the hell should I know?" He raised an eyebrow.

She pushed him off. "Sure. Right." She said sarcastically. "Just go get the door." She quickly walked into his bedroom and hid.

He sighed and opened the door. Immediately the blonde model threw herself on him. "Sasuke-kun!" She squealed. "Darling, I've missed you! Why have you not returned my calls?" She pouted.

"When have I _ever_ returned your calls?" He asked, irritated.

"Never," She giggled, "But I know you're just shy." She swatted him on the shoulder and walked comfortably into his house. "I've brought wine, darling." She plopped down onto the couch and threw off her heels.

"Get out, Ino." He muttered darkly.

She laughed, "Hahaha! You're such a kidder!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I'm perfectly serious."

"_My_," She said as she studied him in his disheveled white button-down shirt and black slacks. "You really are perfect."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm busy, so get out and find someone else to torment."

"Busy?" Her eyes swooped over the apartment. She noticed a pair of stilettos placed neatly next to the sofa and a female suit jacket on the coat rack as well. "Busy with what?" She raised an eyebrow. The coat looked awfully familiar.

He sighed, "Just get the hell out!" He pointed out the door.

She placed an offended look onto her face, "First you invite me in, and now you tell me to get out?"

"I never invited you in." His eye twitched. "Now, leave."

She glared at the stilettos on the floor. "Someone's here. A woman is here." She sneered. "There's someone else, isn't there?" Ino demanded.

Sasuke froze. He could sense that Sakura was doing the same thing. He glared at Ino.

"Your silence is all the answer I need." She got up from the sofa. "Where is she?" She peered around the spacious apartment. "She's hiding somewhere isn't she? I'll find you, you... you tramp!" She yelled and looked into his closet.

Sasuke intervened, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Those heels!" She pointed, "And that jacket! Who do they belong to?"

"They're a part of a new line my company is working on." He stated simply thinking of an excuse.

"Why are they here?" She questioned, "Don't you have people in your company to take care of things for you?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "They're my _project_, so get out!"

She grinned devilishly. "I _see_, Sasuke-kun." She walked slowly over to him and ran a finger down his chest. "I knew you weren't cheating on me." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you," she continued, "I've been invited to the opening of that casino in Vegas. Hanabi tells me all of the Uchiha executives get to go as well. Would you like to... dare I say, go with moi? It would be a wonderful extravaganza for the public to see." Her eyes filled with stars. "The international model Ino and her young, strapping Uchiha heir together at last! We could finally confirm those rumors!" She stopped suddenly, "Oh, and when you need a model for your new project. You know where to call." She leaned to give him a kiss.

He pushed her away disgustedly and out his door. "Get the hell out." She blew him a kiss and strutted away with a smirk on her face. He slammed the door and brushed off his shoulders.

Sakura walked out of his bedroom calm and steady. He immediately approached her with the same lustful intent of finishing what he started a while ago. As he leaned to kiss her, she turned her head in a childish manner to the side and gave her fiancee a curious glance. "What rumors?"

Sasuke groaned. He suddenly felt the need to throw another glass giraffe at the wall.

'_So much for relieving stress...'_

* * *

"Why?!" Hanna shook her head. "This is unbelievable." She slammed her fist on her desk. "You're telling be that I'm... I'm going broke? How is that possible?"

Her accountant fumbled in front of her and took out a piece of paper. "M-ma'am your debts have not been payed off yet a-and... they're accumulating to an impossible amount to pay even with the Uchiha deal."

"I can guarantee you I don't have a problem." Hanna seethed.

"B-but your previous marriage... and the terms of your present one..."

"AND?" Hanna urged.

"Your profits lately have not been up to standard. Many of your clients are started to go elsewhere. Within the last three years your sales have reduced nearly sixty-five percent! Compared to Uchiha Industries now, you're merely an ant."

"Ludacris! Once my negotiations have settled with Uchiha, I will be back on my feet and everything should be back to normal."

"You know as well as I do Mrs. Hyuuga that the Uchiha's will not settle for any low-end deal. They only want the best." Her accountant readjusted his glasses. "I-I'm sorry. I've tried my best to keep your bills manageable, but your spending habits- not to mention that of your children-"

"Excuse me." Hanna interrupted. "MY spending habits? What makes you think ME going broke is MY fault. It obviously has to do with a flaw in my financial system." She glared. "Maybe it's this untalented, idiotic, nimble-minded son of a bitch I have sitting in front of me that's screwing up my entire LIFE!" She yelled and threw her coffee mug at her accountant. "Get out of my face this instant you idiot! I don't need you anymore! You're fired!"

Miraculously ducking the glass object. Her accountant huffed and rubbed off his shoulders. "It was a... privilege." He said through clenched teeth and walked out the door.

Hanna huffed and collapsed into her chair. "What is this?" She looked down at her shaking hands. "How did this happen? Hisashi..." She cried miserably. "Hisashi... help me."

* * *

She walked down into the lobby of the extravagant building. "Good day Ms. Ino." She heard the receptionists say. She nodded graciously and prodceeded to her car when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Ino jumped as a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a narrow hallway. "H-Hoshi?" She blink. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Shh!" He shook his head and grinned. "I've got some interesting information to share with you."

Ino raised her eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Go on."

Hoshi grinned widely. "You'll never believe who I saw going into Uchiha's apartment."

* * *

"Is that it?" He asked as he sat back in his leather chair.

"Yes sir." The lawyer put away the papers into his briefcase. "All you need to do is have her sign the papers stating that she is agrees with the terms divorce."

Hisashi sighed.

"Problem, sir?" The lawyer glanced at his client.

"She doesn't even know." Hisashi grinned a little. "When we got married I agreed to take care of the living arrangements, and she agreed to take care of her children and her own bills. I do admire her independence. However, I imagine, since she's in a financial snag, she won't divorce me so easily." He sighed. "She's squandered all the money from her previous marriage on everything from furs to golden spoons, and yet she can't spare some money to pay for her bills. I suppose I've become fed up with fixing her mistakes."

"I understand sir; however, you can always re-negotiate if you need to. Perhaps..." The lawyer pulled out some papers from his briefcase and highlighted a few lines. "Propose another more irresistible deal?"

Hisashi straightened himself and glanced at the lawyer. "I'm listening."

'_All I want is peace...'_

_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!

* * *

_


End file.
